Unchain my Heart - A Billionare Bear Part 2
by Awatere11
Summary: Second Chances - a Billionare Bear Part 1 was the start this new series. Yes, I tricked you again. I'm annoying like that. Yes. Jack is part Teddykin and it is the bear that makes him a little ...prickly ...pardon the pun. You wanted the story to continue ...so it shall. This is between xmas and New Year. Can the real Ianto Jones please stand up? SMUT/DRAMA/ANGST/BDSM?
1. Chapter 1

1

"Do not move. Nod if you understand."

I take a deep breath and nod my head in response. He leans over and picks up my jacket and then drapes it carefully over the back of the couch next to his black shirt.

I look over my shoulder as he walks behind me.

"I did not give you permission to move. Now, still your body, and keep in mind, I will only warn you about an offense twice. The third time, you will incur a punishment. Consider this only a verbal warning. Nod if you understand."

It takes all the will power I can muster not to turn around and face him. I nod my head, listening attentively, to any noise, no matter how minute, resonating in the air.

The sound of his shoes no longer makes a soft tapping sound on the stone floor. I think he's taken them off, which makes it harder for me to tell where he's now standing. My body feels as if it has been engulfed by pins and needles.

The warmth of his breath on my lower back makes me shiver. When his lips brush up against the trembling flesh of my back, I gasp and take a step forward.

"I did not tell you to move," he states in a firm voice, expressing his displeasure. He takes hold of my hips, pulling me back in place as he unbuckles my trousers. "That is the second time you have moved. Consider this your first warning. So, do not move unless I tell you to do so. Otherwise, you will incur another warning. Do you understand? I want a verbal answer from you this time."

"Yes," I reply with a slight quiver to my voice. "I understand…sir."

"Lift your right foot," he commands. I comply, and he slips my boot off along with the trouser leg and then guides my foot back onto the floor as his hands glide up and down my legs. "Now, lift your left foot."

Sliding the boot from my left foot along with my trousers, he kisses and nips at the skin behind my knee.

My body tenses, but I manage to remain standing in one spot. I gasp when he wraps an arm around my waist, drawing my body into his hard lean frame. He grabs a handful of hair, tilting my head sideways to expose my neck. I quiver and close my eyes as he kisses my jaw line and neck. My body melts in his arms like butter on a warm summer's day, and I sigh.

"Undress and lie down on the bed," he orders, releasing my body from his strong arms.

I stroll across the cool stone floor dropping clothing, fully aware his eyes are raking over my body as I walk away from him. When I reach the bed, I realize the comforter and top sheet have been peeled away. I wrack my brain, trying to recall when he pulled them down.

Taking a deep breath, I sit on the edge of the bed and lift my feet onto the mattress. I lower my body and lie my head down on the dark blue pillow against the headboard.

When I look up, our eyes lock and my breath hitches in the back of my throat, which makes him grin.

The mattress shifts under his weight as he inches closer to me. I jump when he places a single kiss on top of my right foot. My body tenses and my eyes widen because I moved. I hold my breath waiting for him to say something.

"Breathe. Do not hold your breath," he commands, softly as he leaves a trail of kisses from the top of my right knee to just below my hip. "You have a beautiful body, Ianto. I am going to enjoy touching and tasting every delectable inch."

He nips at the skin around my hip, sliding his hands over my abdomen. I bolt upright in bed, catching him off guard as my knee makes contact with his ribs and he groans.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to move," I stammer, almost forgetting to address him.

"Sir, I'm really sorry, sir." I look up at him with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Lie down, Sweetling, and close your eyes," he commands firmly. "Do not move again. Consider this your final warning."

I ease back down onto the bed.

Every muscle in my body feels tense and on alert.

The mattress shifts around me, and I feel him straddle my legs above my thighs. My eyes fly open, and I peer up at him.

"I did not tell you to open your eyes. If you do not leave them closed, I will blindfold you."

Reluctantly, I close my eyes. I focus on what I can hear and feel which, only makes me feel more anxious and tense. He takes hold of my wrists, pulling them above my head.

"Do not move your hands, Sweetling. Nod if you understand."

I nod in response. The warmth of his breath on the side of my face and neck makes me shiver. I cry out when his lips trail a path from the base of my jaw to the tip of my chin. His mouth covers my quivering lips. Urgently, his tongue probes the inner recesses of my mouth.

I sigh and press my erect dick up into his muscular stomach. He breaks our kiss and leaves a trail of quivering flesh from my neck down to my left nipple. My body draws closer to his mouth as my back arches. He takes the erect bud into his mouth, suckling as he explores my body with his hands.

My body jerks and I start giggling.

The forward movement of my legs almost topples him from his perch. He growls and takes hold of my hips, pressing them back down onto the bed.

"This is not going to work unless I restrain your legs," he says, peering down into my open eyes. "There are still other parts of your body left to explore, and I do not know how you are going to react."

"No. I promise I will try harder to keep them still. Please don't tie me," I say as my voice raises several octaves. "I don't want you to do that, Jack."

He breathes a heavy sigh. "It is only for my safety. I am more than four inches taller than you. Plus, I probably outweigh you by more than fifty pounds, but even then you almost knocked me over. You are stronger than you think. And Ianto, you must address me properly."

"Please, I don't want to be tied." I tremble under his body and push on his chest with my hands. "Please, Jack…please, let me up. I can't breathe."

Tears brim my eyes, threatening to spill over onto my cheeks. I am mortified but can't stop struggling with open fear. Jack sighs and lifts his frame off my body, and then rolls onto his side next to me.

"What is wrong, Ianto?" He caresses my face. "What is going on in that busy mind of yours? Please, tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it," I say, barely above a whisper, turning away from his gaze.

He inhales sharply and sighs again.

"Ianto, talk to me. I want to know what troubles you…even if it takes all night," he says with a warm timbre to his voice. "The rope?"

He draws me into the warmth of his arms. I close my eyes and lay my head against his chest, breathing in his scent. When my shoulders relax, it starts a chain reaction as my body melts in his arms. My breathing becomes steady, and I drift in and out of sleep.

Jack lays awake as he ponders what to do with this enigma in his bed.

Who hurt him?

Who bound him and made him fear the very thought of being restrained?

Tosh needs to look into it.

There must be something in that military file she hasn't uncovered yet to explain Ianto's scars and flinching at the silk cords not used.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Jack asked Tosh to dig.

It took a few days but she came back like the little trouper she is, flourishing the file like a fan.

"Did you read it?" he demanded, finding it a surprise that he wanted to protect Ianto even from his little blossom.

She shook her head in denial but he knew she still had it and would most likely peek now it was done. He considered telling her not to and then wondered if she might see something he did not, delve deeper still.

Jack waited until Ianto was having a bath before he opened it in his study, drinking in the information with growing rage until he felt like he might be physically ill.

 _Ianto had been captured._

The other side had overthrown the convoy he was travelling in and there had been tragic losses with only a handful of them surviving the initial attack, taken prisoner and held hostage in return for the exchange of their own colleagues that were prisoners of war.

 _Tortured and used as a plaything._

He had watched three fellow soldiers die before they dragged him into the filthy room, plastic sheeting hung to catch the arterial spray as they worked and the hint of cannibalism stained the white page between the black type print.

 _His injured leg was almost decapitated._

Finally an agreement was reached and the half dead soldier was dragged into a clearing to be left with three others …barely living hunks of meat, the other eight bodies …or parts thereof still uneaten scattered around their unconscious bodies like a crude framework of horror.

Jack rose and walked around the study snarling as he opened and closed his fists, imagining the throats of those who had harmed that young man soaking in his bath being squeezed mercilessly.

Finally he felt like he had a handle on his emotions and he slid the file into the top drawer, pausing to look at the photograph of the emaciated man laying half dead on the stretcher before sliding the drawer shut.

He kicked the waste paper basket as hard as he could, then winced as the window shattered and rained broken glass into the alley below.

Oops?

He walked over to the edge and peered over, relieved to find it devoid of life …or injuries and he was at the door to the penthouse before the manager was rapping politely to inform him that there had been a mishap.

Ianto came out of the bathroom with wide eyes, running into the manager who squeaked and turned to apologise, growing pale as he stared at him.

"What the fuck was that!" Ianto demanded.

"I accidentally broke a window" Jack pouted and he watched as Ianto glared, then slowly nodded.

"Your window, I suppose. Your choice" he said after a few moments, tugging at the bathrobe before turning and glaring at the manager with open discomfort at the man's silent examination.

"Anyway" Jack decided to change the subject, "Didn't you say that you wanted to see New Years in New York?"

Ianto swung to look at him with interest, "But you've not left this place in years."

"Maybe not" Jack shrugged, "Had no reason to. I do have a Manhattan penthouse ya know."

He watched Ianto's eyes light up and knew he was making the right decision, "Besides, I have a few meetings I have put off with the partners. I can call into the New York office and scare the shit out of them."

"Now that!" Ianto pointed a finger at him and grinned, "I would like to see!"

Jack laughed as he was forgiven and then turned to make the necessary plans for an upheaval of epic proportions. When he was seen out and about again with this doppelganger on his arm, the press was going to go insane.

Weirdly, he was looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

3

A feather light touch brushes down the length of my body. The caress starts at my shoulder, then moves down to my waist before gliding on to the skin below my hip and thigh. I moan a sleepy protest and roll onto my stomach. My body shivers and erupts in goose bumps as a warm trail of kisses travel from my tailbone up to the middle of my back.

"I'm trying to sleep," I say, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I can see that, S _weetling_. However, now is not the time for sleep," Jack says with a soft rumble in his voice. "I want to explore more of your body."

The bed shifts around me as he takes hold of my left calf and thigh, pushing my leg up on the bed. I gasp and rise on my hands and knees as I attempt to crawl away from his grasp.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask with a tremor in my voice.

"Relax," he says, softly, wrapping his arms around my body. "I did not mean to startle you."

He pulls me down onto his lap, cradling me in his arms. I take a deep breath, and my tense muscles begin to relax. Wrapping his hand around mine, he brings my fingers to his mouth, kissing each fingertip. I open my hand and touch the side of his face, tracing the outline of his jaw in the dim light of the room. His hands take hold of my waist, and he repositions my body so we are face to face.

Light stubble scrapes against my skin as he lowers his head, kissing the nook of my neck. Gingerly, I slide my hands over his bare chest, exploring his body. His mouth covers my lips as he gently nibbles on my lower lip. I tense and push up on my knees when I feel the length of his growing erection under me.

"Relax, Sweetling," he says, as he guides me back down toward his lap.

I gasp out loud as my body slides down around the head of his erect penis. He holds my hips in place, allowing me time to adjust to the full sensation engulfing my body before easing me back up again.

Guiding my hips, he slides my body down a few more inches around the shaft. He continues to repeat the process until the full girth of his erection is embedded deep inside my quivering flesh.

He whispers in my ear, "Hmm, you are very tight. Do you feel okay? I am not hurting you, am I?"

"No," I reply, amazed tht he could prepare me and I slept through it. "It just feels very full."

"Raise your body up…using your legs," he commands, guiding my hips as I move. "Now, back down again."

"Hmm…that's nice," I reply as I slide back down.

"Do it again, Ianto. Move your body at a pace that feels good."

I pump my body up and down, sliding around his engorged shaft. Arching my back, I hold onto his shoulders as the tempo of our bodies moving increases. A moan escapes my lips as he swivels my hips. I open my eyes and peer into his face.

"I take it you liked that."

"Hmm…yes, please, do it again," I reply, sliding back up. He firmly grips my hips, stilling my movement. "Oh, please, Jack."

"Close your eyes," he commands.

I comply and close my eyes. The warmth of his breath over my right nipple makes me quiver. His mouth closes over the sensitive, erect bud as he takes the nipple between his teeth, which makes my body quake. Slowly, he slides the tip of his warm tongue over the trembling flesh. I arch my back, pushing my body closer to his mouth.

Releasing my nipple, he pulls my hips down quickly, which makes me moan. He guides my hips down, swivelling them in different directions. I start exploring the different angles my body can move, and he releases my hips.

Jack stirs and kneels on the bed. He positions his body behind me, and then wraps his arms around my body as I move up and down Jack's erect shaft. He caresses my nipples and nibbles on the nook of my neck. When I arch my back, Jack cradles me in his arms, supporting my weight as I quiver.

Jack lies down on the bed as I slide my body up and down over his shaft.

When he thrusts his hips upward as I'm coming down, it sends me back up into the air, and I gasp. His hand glides over my thigh. Then he slides his hand around my dick, stimulating the throbbing flesh. As the budding tension builds, I begin to grind my hips as I come down around his shaft when our bodies meet.

My body shakes as the sweet tension in the pit of my belly builds. When the sexual release washes over my body, it makes me quake and shiver. He thrusts several more times and then stills my movement, calling my name while in the thralls of an orgasm.

I lay my head down on Jack's chest and listen to his pounding heart. Jack wraps his arms around my body, holding me tight.

Gently, he lifts me off of his body and lowers me to the bed. He eases his body between my legs. I gasp when I feel the tip of his penis slide into my quivering flesh again. My eyes widen as the swollen muscles accommodate his massive dick.

"Relax your body, Ianto," Jack says as I look up into his blue eyes.

I inhale sharply as he slides deeper. Inch by inch he eases his engorged penis into my yielding flesh. I cry out when he plunges the remaining length of his shaft to the hilt.

Jack stills his movement for several seconds and then starts a slow steady rhythm. He thrusts at a different angle each time he enters. I close my eyes and hold onto his neck as I meet his oncoming thrusts.

My body tenses and I cry out when he rubs against a plethora of nerve endings that ignites a hot wave of desire in the pit of my belly.

"Oh, please, Jack," I plead, trembling as I push against his chest. "Please, I can't do this…not right now. It's too intense."

"Do not overanalyze. Turn your brain off and enjoy the feeling. And Ianto, don't push me away, please."

"Oh my God," I cry out.

My wrists are encased in warm hands and pulled above my head. When I look up, I come face to face with Jack, who kisses my lips gently. I moan as Jack nibbles on the nook of my neck.

Jack takes hold of my left leg, pulling it up higher on the bed. Then, he slides his arm under my right knee, positioning it outward to provide a better angle for him to stimulate my prostate as he thrusts into my body.

I pant and pull against my restrained hands.

My hips begin to rock, meeting the tempo of Jack's movements. When the release comes, it washes over my body from head to toe, shaking me to my very core.

"Oh my God, that feels good," I moan.

My body shudders and I whimper as I exhale a ragged breath. Jack continues to thrust. He pulls my right leg up higher, plunging his shaft deeper into my quivering flesh.

"Gods, you feel wonderful," he groans as his body quakes.

I feel the mattress shift as Jack lies down. Jack eases his body off me and lies on his back. Gently, I am drawn into a warm embrace. My eyes flutter open as I look up into Jack's blue, piercing pools.

"Close your eyes and sleep, Sweetling," he whispers in my ear. "You are safe in my arms."

Laying my head against Jack's chest, I listen to the steady sound of his beating heart. Jack scoots his hand against my backside, cradling me against his frame.

A smile crosses my lips, and in an airy voice, I reply, "I am safe."

I close my eyes and let the warmth of the embrace lull me to sleep.

We lie in each other's arms, sated and spent.

Sleep tugs at my mind.

When Jack moves me off his chest, I utter a moan of protest. Jack rolls onto his side, and my body shivers from the loss of heat. I'm drawn into Jack's body, and he holds me as I fall asleep.

He wakes me three more times before the first ray of morning light kisses the dawn of a new day.

The plane banks to the left and starts to descend.

I do not fear the day.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Owen was not what Ianto had expected and he felt naked despite his three piece suit.

Jack softly excused himself, leaving the two men alone in the penthouse and Owen was quick to strike, demanding to know how much he was charging and how long he intended keeping up the game.

"Game?" Ianto asked with annoyance, rising to move away from the acrid man.

"He's damaged, but I guess you know that don't you" Owen snarled, "Just because you resemble his dead mate, that doesn't mean you can control him!"

"I'm not controlling him" Ianto said with confusion, "I doubt anyone can control that man!"

Owen snorted as he was forced to agree and he refilled his glass from the whiskey decanter as he watched this strangle creature pace the large window, peering at the street below.

"Got a problem with heights?"

"No. With people" Ianto muttered and Owen snorted.

"Well, I guess you do have something in common other than your obvious love of money."

Ianto swung to look at him again, sick of the references to Jack's wealth and was about to snarl a retort when Jack re-entered, slapping a file into Owen's hand.

"Owen, I read this and I don't like it" Jack flicked it at him, "I've made notations of the changes and want more time to consider my options here. I would rather not close it down, not at this time of year."

Ianto tried not to listen as Jack and Owen talked business, heading for the kitchen and the hopes of the sandwich but when he opened the refrigerator and found it full of food he lost his appetite.

Jack's money was everywhere and Owen's taunting was still echoing in his ears.

Then there was Tosh who had taken the time to stare at him as he waited at the airport for the plane to taxi to the private lounge, her gaze unsettling as she fiddled with some files. He was not used to this level of interest and had it not been for Jack's hand engulfing his own he might have run.

The way her eyes kept flicking down his leg was a tell and he felt a spike of anger that she had snooped into his past, even as a small voice whispered that it had been on Jack's instruction.

 _If he wanted to know anything, he could have just asked._

The hand squeezed and Ianto had let go his anger, wanting to enjoy the flight and the bed had been a lovely surprise. The wake up had been lovely too.

He had understood the need to travel at night, with fewer eyes to recognise the hermit as he moved through his city and now they were on the island Ianto felt a settling within Jack, stalking the huge penthouse while scenting the air and checking things were as he liked them.

Tomorrow he was going to scare the shit out of his company board, arriving unannounced at the New Year's Office Party in the afternoon.

Ianto was hoping this meant they had the morning to themselves, since being with this bear of a man he had felt his own inner bear crave hibernation more and with a start it finally dawned on Ianto that he was indeed watching a bear.

Goddess on a Dragon.

Jack was Teddykin?

It made sense.

The stories of his attack on the hapless drunk who had killed his mate had been sparse and he had thought it a simply money filled cover-up. But if Jack was Teddykin then it made more sense that no one spoke of the incident as the royal family were feared enough to respect their blanket ban on reporting on the bloodlines.

Ianto leaned back on the sofa as he wondered how deep Tosh's digging had gone.

Was his secret safe?

He considered calling home and then dismissed it, the fear of the possible hunt being turned towards this man he already saw as his holding him back. Those who sought Ianto would not recognise the danger as they came for him and Ianto didn't want the bloodshed that would add to that which he could not wash from his hands already.

Jack was talking and Ianto looked up to see him on the phone again, stomping from the room and he grimaced as he was left alone with the toad.

"So, tell me" Owen snarled behind him, "does he cut a check for each night you spend in his bed, or per condom he rolls off?"

Ianto spun and raised an eyebrow, caught off guard and still angered by his own thoughts, answering without filtering, "What makes you think he wears the fucking condom?"

Owen stalled and stared, then started to laugh.

For the first time Ianto realised the man had been playing and his retort had been taken with the same level of humour.

Ianto's fists relaxed and he told himself to relax.

Owen had no idea how dangerous this bear's den was he was stumbling around in.

The scent of Jack's Alpha needs were permeating the air and Ianto was feeling as if drugged by it.

As Owen scuttled over to the kitchen get a snack with soft chuffs of laughter Ianto wondered if he would have really swung for him or not.

Was he already ready to fight for this?

Deciding that it was still too fucking early for this, Ianto stomped to the bedroom and pulled off his suit with soft annoyance before he climbed into the nest.

He pulled the blankets up and stopped the noise of the world outside the windows.

This penthouse was too close to the ground. Too close to the people walking and living below.

There were too many fucking people.

Ianto drifted off uneasily, lulled by the soft growl of Jack's voice in the next room.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"We could forget about the party" Jack whispers in the half light.

I bolt up in bed, shaking my head. "No. I'm getting up."

He extends his hand, waiting for me to take it.

"Ianto, I am waiting. If you do not get up right now, I will join you in the bed. However, I will not be sleeping," he says firmly. "Decide where you want to be…in bed or taking a shower."

I take a deep breath and sigh as I place my hand on his. He pulls me to my feet and draws me into his arms for a quick kiss before he leads me into the bathroom. I watch as he walks into the large rectangular glass shower stall and turns on the water. When steam begins to bellow out of the opening, he takes me by the hand, pulling me into the open stall.

He picks up a sponge and squeezes body wash on the surface and then grins.

"Wash my back, Ianto," he commands, peering down at me with hooded eyes.

I take the soapy sponge from his hand and wait for him to turn around. I glide the sudsy sponge over his lean, muscular back. He holds his arms out, and I wash over and under his shoulders. I wash down his left side, and he twists slightly.

I stifle a laugh.

Grinning, I soap up the other side, which produces a similar reaction.

Moving onto his lower back, I use both hands as I spread the suds over his back. When I slide closer to his sides, he spins around, eyeing me with smoldering eyes. He raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

"Turn around, _Sweetling_ , and I will return the favour."

He plucks the sponge out of my hand and after soaping up my back, he slides his hands down over my bottom and down my legs.

Grabbing me by the waist, he turns me to face him. He grins when he squeezes suds over my chest before dropping the sponge onto the bench that lines one side of the shower.

Taking a step forward, he holds out his hands and cups my small pecks as he spreads the soap. I gasp when he rolls the right nipple between his fingers, and I push his hand away from my body.

He narrows his eyes, peering down at me. "What is wrong? Why did you push me away?"

My face flushes a bright shade of red.

"Why? Because that hurt, Jack, and my nipples are sore this morning," I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hmm…then I will need to provide some tender loving care to them," he says, licking his lips while leaning forward.

"I think you've done more than enough to them. Perhaps they need some alone time," I reply, laughing.

I step back away from his approaching body, but he continues to advance forward until my back is pressed against the wall of the stall. His hand cups my chin, tilting it upward as he looks down into my eyes. Grinning, he gently slides his hands down over my nipples, caressing them tenderly.

My eyes widen when his left hand slides down past my navel. I take a step to the side, but he pins my body against the glass wall of the stall with his frame.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask with eyes as wide as saucers when his fingers find the hood of my dick. "Oh, my Goddess, we're supposed to be showering. Isn't that what you said?"

He raises an eyebrow. His lips curl upward, and his eyes brighten. " _Sweetling_ , there are many other things I like to do in the shower. Shall I demonstrate?"

I shake my head no and grab hold of his hand, trying to move it from its current location. When I'm unable to dislodge his hand, I glide the tips of my fingers up his sides, tickling him. He chuckles and captures both of my wrists in his hands, pulling them overhead. His right hand wraps around both of my wrists holding them securely in place above my head.

My eyes widen as his left hand slides back down my body until it reaches the hood of my dick. I gasp when he takes the sensitive nub between his fingers and gently starts massaging the throbbing screaming flesh.

"Please, Jack," I plead, squirming under his touch. "Oh my Goddess, don't do that."

My knees start shaking, and he increases the tempo he's moving.

"Relax, Ianto, and let it happen," he commands, peering down at me. I moan, and my body sways as my knees buckle. He releases my wrists and wraps an arm around my waist for support as he continues his assault mission by sliding a finger inside me. When I cry out, he lifts me off my feet. "Wrap your legs around my body."

I comply with his order without thinking and then gasp as he pulls me against his erection. "Oh. My. God…not in the shower, Jack, please."

"Ianto, not only can I make love to you in here, but I am about to. Stop over analyzing the situation and let your body enjoy every sensation."

When he lets go of my body, I tighten my hold around his neck and waist. His hands take hold of my bottom, lifting me higher. My body tenses and I cry out when he slides me down around his erect shaft. Pushing on his chest, my eyes widen, and I squeeze my thighs together.

"Wait," I cry out. "That hurts."

He stills my body, peering down into my eyes. "Relax Ianto. There is a fine line between pleasure and pain, _Sweetling_. Your body will adjust, but you have to relax. Loosen your legs because you are squeezing me very tight."

I loosen the death hold my legs have around his body. He brings my hips down further, appraising my reaction each inch of the way down. Just when my sensitive body has adjusted to the location and feel of his erect shaft, he lowers my body further. I cry out when he slides me down the remaining few inches and tighten my thighs once again.

"You must relax. I assure you, the discomfort will dissipate. I promise."

Slowly, he begins to slide my body up and down around his shaft. His eyes watch me keenly, appraising my every reaction as he positions my body at a slightly different angle each time he brings me back down. My lips part and I gasp when the tip of his penis rubs against the sweet spot inside my body.

"Mmm…Your prostate is in a very convenient location," he says with a wicked grin as he slides me up and down, stimulating the nerve endings inside my body.

"Oh. My. Goddess," I say in an airy breath as my body shakes.

"Do you like that, sweetling?"

"Hmm…yes. I do."

When he increases the tempo, I arch my back and moan. "Oh, please, Jack."

I whimper, trying to catch my breath.

"Tell me what you want, Ianto," he whispers in my ear.

"Faster, I want to feel you move inside me faster. Oh, please."

He tightens his hold on my hips, guiding my body down as I grind against him. My thighs quake, and my body trembles.

"Do you want to come for me?" he asks in a husky voice.

"Oh yes, please. I want to… _oh_ " I moan as my body shudders in the thralls of an orgasm. "Oh my God…that feels good, Jack—"

Thrusting harder and faster, he rocks our bodies. I hold onto his neck as I feel his body quake in sexual release. He takes several steps back and sits down on the edge of the bench. I lay my head on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his skin against my body as I melt in his arms.

He kisses my neck.

"Hmm…you smell and taste very sweet," he whispers in my ear as he stands. Kissing my lips, he gently lifts my body.

I inhale sharply and stiffen.

"That smarts," I cry out as he withdraws.

"I am sorry," he says, kissing the top of my head. "You may be tender or feel sore for a bit. Lube sucks in water. Come, let us finish our shower so we can eat."

"Jack," I say, softly, looking up into his eyes.

"What is it, sweetling? Is there something wrong?" he asks, caressing my face.

"No, nothing is wrong," I say with a smile. "I almost didn't get on the flight because I was nervous about what I would encounter here with your friends."

"And now, how do you feel?"

"I'm glad I came."

"Ahh… Sweetling, so am I. Now, finish taking your shower," he commands, squeezing shampoo into his hand.

I watch as he lathers up his hair, conditions, and then rinses off. Just as I work conditioner into my hair, he leans forward, kissing me on the cheek.

"There is a bag at my desk with clothes for you to put on. When you are done, come find me in the kitchen," he says, stepping out of the stall to dry off.

The water is still warm and feels good cascading down my back. I finish working the conditioner through my hair and then soap my body up once again. Rinsing off, I'm left wondering what Owen is going to do. I'm sure he knows that I'm here and that I didn't leave last night.

The thought of him lying in wait to scoff makes me shiver.

I turn off the water and grab one of the towels to dry off with.

Walking barefooted on the cool stone floor, I make my way to Jack's desk. I look for my bag, but it's nowhere to be found. Sighing, I can't help but wonder where it is now and who has been through it. My chest constricts as I think of my laptop. Goddess, I left it in Jack's office last night.

I'm glad Suzie showed me how to set up a password on it. At least it will offer some resistance if someone tries to go snooping around.

A blue and purple bag sits on the corner of the desk. I grab the handles and carry it to the couch. Sitting down, I scoot to the end of the cushion. I place the bag down on the floor.

I pull out a light blue singlet and boxer set and put them on then I slip on the jeans and a dark green T-shirt before walking back into the bathroom to hang up the towel and brush my hair.

My eyes come to rest on a hairdryer, still in the box, sitting on top of the vanity. I pull it out and dry my hair.

The hair gel is my brand too.

Once finished, I take a deep breath and set out to find the kitchen.

Let's get this bullshit started.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Jack is just around the corner. He's not alone.

Ianto could hear the indistinct sound of another man's voice and wondered if he was talking to Owen. His tummy somersaulted as nervous butterflies fluttered around in the pit of his belly.

The scent of coffee wafted in the air as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes were drawn upward to the natural light flooding the room from the skylights mounted in the ceiling above the main kitchen area, which is a sharp contrast from the dark hallway and living room he just left.

The room falls silent.

Ianto looked toward the breakfast bar where Jack was sitting down with Owen. There's an older, plump woman on the other side of the bar cooking. Her dark skin shimmers in the heat.

"Ahh…Sweetling," Jack said, standing up. "Come and meet our Aunt Francine."

The woman turned around with a warm smile.

"Hello," Ianto said softly with a nervous hitch. He took a deep breath, and the smell of bacon fills his nose.

"Ianto, I've arranged to have your items picked up from the plane. They will be here within the hour," Owen said, peering at him with narrowed eyes.

"Thank you," Ianto answered with a nervous smile, and then he jumped as Jack took hold of his hand, drawing him into his arms.

Ianto felt a blush starting and looked down as he struggled to pull free of his grasp. "What are you doing?"

The woman on the other side of the counter looked up and cracked a grin from ear to ear.

"You are very bashful. We will have to work on that as I like cuddles," he said with a grin. "Do you eat pancakes?"

"Yes. Plus, I do eat bacon," Ianto replied, chewing on his lower lip while trying to corral his free-roaming hands.

Ianto climbed onto the barstool between him and Owen then inhales sharply as he slid onto the hard wooden seat.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked with a bearish grin.

"I'm fine," Ianto snarled, glaring up at both men in warning. "Where are my clothes and laptop?"

"Your laptop is in my office," Jack replied. "You will get them back either later today or tomorrow."

"Why?" Ianto asked, shifting his weight as he tried to find a comfortable position to sit that didn't apply pressure to his bruised sore body.

"We are monitoring your phone because someone blocked has been calling. Plus, we learned he has been watching you through your computer," Jack replied, peering down at me.

"You're doing what to my phone? Wait. What do you mean he's been watching me? You've been in my computer? It is password protected," Ianto said, squirming on the stool as he tried to hide his annoyance at the intrusion.

"Password safety 101…never use a pet's name or birthdates," Owen replied with a grin. "Tiger was the first word Tosh typed in."

Ianto looked at his plate, unwilling to say it was not a pet's name, but the name he was given in his native home. So they didn't know as much as he thought.

Yet.

Jack sighed and then slid off his stool. "Come, let us sit at the table. You will be more comfortable, no?"

Ianto gasped when Jack's hands encased his waist, lifting him off the stool. He blushed as he was lowered to the floor. Jack took Ianto's hand, leading him to the breakfast nook.

When he sat down on the edge of the built in bench, he pulled Ianto down into his lap.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked, barely above a whisper. "Let me go."

"I will let you go when the food is served. Now, sit still before you hurt yourself," he whispers in his ear with a chuckle, which makes him blush again.

"I can't believe you just said that to me," Ianto said, trying to pry his fingers loose.

"I take it you didn't know someone was watching you through your laptop, Ianto," Owen said as he slid in on the other side of the table across from them.

"No. Actually, now that I think about it, I never saw the camera light come on," he said, scrunching his brows together. "How was he doing it? Can you tell how long he's been watching me?"

He tried to slide off Jack's lap, but he holds him firmly in place.

"From what Tosh can tell, he's been watching you for a while. It's a misconception that the light has to be on for someone to see you, but to answer your question, he's been watching you for over a year now," Owen replied, placing his elbows on the table.

Ianto shivered at his words. "I didn't know he was doing that. That's really…um…creepy."

"Where did you do most of your laptop work?"

"In my office or in my—" Ianto replied, turning a bright shade of red.

"What is wrong, Ianto?" Jack asked. His hand gently strokes the skin on the back of Ianto's neck.

"I work in my bedroom a lot, usually sitting on my bed as I write," Ianto replied, chewing on his lip again. "I do most of my writing from about ten at night until about three or four in the morning…in my pyjamas. God…I change in there with my laptop open."

Ianto shook his head in disbelief and crossed his arms over his chest, cupping his hands together. "That's how he knew where I was. Owen, can people…um…can they record you like that?"

"Yes, they can," Owen replied, taking a drink of his coffee. "Why, did you jerk off to porn on it?"


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ianto gasped, squirming on Jack's lap. "Geez, you don't mince words do you."

Jack repositioned him on his lap.

Ianto's body stiffens and he leap up from his lap.

"Oh. My. Goddess! Not again. What is wrong with you, Jack?" Ianto asked, wide-eyed as his face turned a crimson shade of red.

Grabbing Ianto's hips, he draws him back down onto his lap. "I've already told you to ignore my cock because it has a mind of its own, Sweetling."

His lips curled upward into a wicked grin.

"Yeah, well, that's easier said than done," Ianto muttered, struggling to pull away. "Something tells me that you're not used to being ignored. Honestly, there's something seriously wrong with you."

"I have a voracious sexual appetite," he said with a grin as he stifled a laugh. "However, do not be frightened because I do have self-control and I will keep it contained, for now. Trust me, it will not be going anywhere…until later."

Ianto looked up, and Owen was watching them with an amused grin on his face. When their eyes meet, both men burst out laughing.

"That's not funny," Ianto said, glaring at both of them as he felt like a piece of meat.

The woman approached the table while clearing her throat. She looked as if she's in her late fifties. Both Jack and Owen sat up straight and stifled their laughter. She sat three plates down on the table, eyeing both men.

Then her eyes narrowed, peering down at Jack.

He released his hold on Ianto's body so he can scoot to the middle of the bench and sigh because now he's trapped between the wall and a walking erection.

"Do not let the boys scare you off, dear," the woman said with a warm smile. "My name is Francine. If they give you any more trouble, you tell me, and I will straighten them out, both of them. What would your mamas think, boys? Now, you two leave the poor boy alone and let him eat. After all, it's not often I get to cook for company, much less a writer."

She turned and walks back into the kitchen.

"You write?" Jack finally caught the inference and turned to Ianto who looked down at his plate, ignoring the question.

"Come on, Aunt Francine," Owen said with a wide grin. "We were just joking around. Don't get all twisted out of shape."

She walked back to the table, carrying another plate of food, silverware, and a bottle of syrup. Ianto immediately rose politely. Owen and Jack rose as well and waited for her to sit down at the table.

Once she's situated, Owen slid in beside her.

"Owen," Francine said, patting his hand. "Be a dear and grab my coffee off the countertop by the stove."

She turns to Ianto and smiles. "Would you care for some coffee, Ianto?"

"No, thank you," Ianto replied, barely above a whisper. "I'm not a coffee drinker, but a glass of water would be nice."

"He's a hot tea drinker, Aunt Francine unless it's a special blend that I forgot to bring," Jack replied with a grin as he slides his hand over Ianto's thigh under the table.

Ianto jumped, and a squeak escaped.

She glared up at Jack, shaking her head.

"Bring a glass of water back for our guest, Owen," Francine calls out. "What type of tea do you drink, dear? I'll be ordering some items from the store today. You just let Aunt Francine know what you need, and I'll have it delivered."

"I um…drink Earl Grey with creamer," Ianto replied, casting his eyes downward at his food. The plate has three large fluffy pancakes. A lump of melting butter sits on top of the stack. "Is there…um…do you have any jelly or preserves?"

"There is some strawberry and apricot preserves in the refrigerator or honey," Jack says, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't care for syrup on my pancakes," Ianto said. "The honey preserve would be nice, though."

Jack tilted his head to the side and peered at Him. Quietly, he then slid off the bench and walked to the refrigerator. When he returned, he has a small jar of honey in hand, along with a butter knife.

He places the items on the table between them as he sat down.

Owen approached the table, carrying a hot steamy cup of coffee and a glass of water. He set them down and then slid onto the booth next to Francine.

Picking up the syrup bottle, he covered his food—well, actually, he flooded the contents of his plate with the thick molasses.

Ianto removed the lid of the jar and spread the honey over the top of the exposed pancake, covering the full diameter of the surface.

Cutting only the top layer of the stack, he sank his fork into one of the cut squares and took a bite.

When Ianto looked up, everyone was watching.

His face turned a bright shade of red as he sat back, chewing on the mouthful. His eyes widened when both Jack and Owen reached over, taking a piece of the cut pancake at the same time.

Francine narrowed her eyes, scolding them silently with her gaze, which only made them both laugh.

"I already told you two to leave the boy alone. Now, I meant it. Let the poor boy eat," she said, firmly as she took a bite of her syrup-covered pancakes.

While they eat, Francine asked about Ianto's published books, which he finds she has copies of. He offered to sign them for her. Her lips curled upward into a bright smile from ear to ear as she said the photo of him in the dust jacket always reminded her of Ifan and it tickled her to find I was even more similar in person.

Jack stopped chewing to listen with his head canted and Ianto ignored him as he talked freely with the lovely lady, not caring if he was giving away one of his secrets.

She asked what the next book is about, and if he would be willing to be a guest speaker at her book club.

Placing his fork over his plate, Ianto pushed it forward s he admitted he hadn't even started one since service.

Jack looked down at the leftover food and frowned.

"You did not eat very much, Ianto," he said, peering into his eyes. "Did you not care for the food?"

"No, not at all, it was actually quite good," Ianto replied, taking a deep breath. "I'm just not that hungry."

The sound of running water filled the air as Francine washed the breakfast plates by hand before drying them off.

Jack led Ianto into a formal living area off the living room, which has white walls and the same gray two-toned stone flooring found in his bedroom. The leather couches are black and sleek with red accent pillows. A round white coffee table sits nestled between the couch and two leather chairs. Small round end tables are on each side of the couch and between the chairs.

Jack sat down on the left-hand corner of the couch, pulling Ianto down onto his lap. Ianto huffed and twisted his body to the side, attempting to slide off his lap and onto the cushion beside him.

"Lie back, Sweetling. I want to hold you," he commanded softly in Ianto's ear. "You already know I do not bite."

Reluctantly, Ianto laid his head back on his shoulder.

Was this the time to address that there was Teddykin blood thrumming in the room?


	8. Chapter 8

8

The central air unit turned on, blowing cool air down on top of the couch. Ianto shifted on Jack's lap and pulled his legs up onto the sofa.

Jack reached over to the other side of the couch, pulling a red folded blanket off the back. Unfolding the plush, soft wrap, he covered Ianto's body. Ianto pulled the warm fabric close as he leaned against his shoulder.

Jack hand slid between the cushions, cupping Ianto's toes.

"Your feet and hands are like ice cubes, Sweetling," he said, barely above a whisper. "We will have to find you some socks, or I will just have to warm your body up."

His hand slid up Ianto's thigh and under Ianto's shirt. Ianto's body stiffened when he made contact with bare skin. He grabbed hold of Jack's warm hand to keep him at bay, but he placed his hand over a peck, pinching the nipple gently.

Squirming on his lap, Ianto tried to pull free from his grasp. Jack shifted his weight, pressing his firm erection against Ianto's bottom as he stilled.

"You are a freak of nature," Ianto said barely above a whisper as he pushed away from his chest. "That is not normal."

"I assure you it is perfectly normal," Jack chuckled. "I will show you just how normal it is when the two of us are alone later."

The sound of static noise filled the air.

Ianto glanced up to find Owen observing the interaction with Jack on the couch with a hooded gaze as he fiddled with the TV remote. Owen grinned and shook his head making Ianto remember the comment about the cost of the condoms so he struggled to pull the blanket from his body as well as Jack's grasp.

Finally, Jack allowed Ianto to slip down on the cushion beside him. He placed an arm on the back of the couch and then slid it over Ianto's shoulder and down his arm. His warm fingertips gently caress the bare skin on Ianto's arm, which made his body erupt in goose bumps.

Ianto's eyes were drawn to the fifty-two-inch television screen mounted on the wall across from where they were sitting. An image of his hovel comes into view.

Carl, the doorman, is visible in the frame. Ianto's jaw drops when the next image showed his mother's pet henchman Adam standing behind a group of people.

Ianto pulled the wrap around his body, but it did nothing to quell the shivering.

"The asshole gained entry by skirting in behind a group of people entering the building," Owen said, clicking the remote, which brought up another photo. "He took the number four elevator up to the forty-seventh floor, as you can see in this frame."

"Where did you get these from? Did the apartment complex turn them over to you?" Ianto asked, barely above a whisper.

"No. I acquired them through a friend," Owen said with a grin. "I must warn you, the next several photographs of your apartment are graphic. Tosh sent them over after our chat this morning. Are you sure you want to see them, Ianto?"

"I want to see them," Ianto replied, taking in a deep breath.

Owen's eyes fell on Jack, who nodded his head in approval, which made Ianto huff and roll his eyes.

"Sweetling, rolling your eyes and huffing are not very polite behaviour, now is it?" Jack asked in my ear. "Now, stop doing that…on both accounts."

"Really, you're going to go there? And what, you two holding a conversation as if I'm not in the room is fucking acceptable and polite behaviour?" Ianto asked in a clipped tone. "Jack, don't tell me what to do. I'm an adult, and I don't need a keeper telling me what to do or when to do it."

"Should I come back later?" Owen asked, looking at them with a grin. "Is now a bad time, Jack? You seem to have your hands full over there."

"You heard Mister Jones," Jack said, looking from Owen to Ianto. "He wants to see them."

Ianto pulled the blanket tighter around his body as a shiver ran up his spine. The next picture to grace the big screen was a still photo of his room. Well, what used to be his room. The couch was torn and the padding scattered. The two porcelain lamps that used to sit on each side of the couch, on top of the glass tables are in shards on the floor. The tables have been shattered and bent. Several holes line the wall behind the sofa. Although he hadn't lived there since his family blow-up it had still been his home.

Ianto's body shuddered as he gasped.

The words _you are mine we_ re written repeatedly on the white walls. Looking back down at the torn-up white couch, Ianto realized there's something smeared across the surface. The same substance is on the wall, too.

"Is…um…is that blood?" Ianto asked, trembling. "Did he write on the walls in blood?"

"I'm afraid so, Ianto," Owen said softly as he displayed the next photo, which is of the bed.

Ianto took in a sharp breath. In the middle of his white and beige comforter was a large dark brown stain. Several smear marks and hand prints were visible. As was the dead dog Ianto recognised as his neighbour's.

The mirror, attached to the old dresser was smashed and all the drawers were in pieces. Broken wooden fragments were tossed around the room along with the clothing originally housed in the dresser.

The wall above his headboard was sprayed with blood splatter. More smeared words were written on the wall, which state, _I am coming for you_.

A moan of anguish escaped Ianto's lips, and he closed his eyes as his body shuddered.

Strong arms wrapped around his body. Jack picks him up, pulling him onto his lap, cradling him to his chest.

"I am sorry. Do not cry, Sweetling," he whispered and Ianto turned to show his face was dry and his eyes blazing with anger, not fear.

Jack saw something he did not expect and his grip tightened as he stared back at himself.

Owen began fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Hey. We gotta go. They found footage of Adam on some of the film recorded last night inside the club below. It's safe to say that he's been inside the building. Plus, we now have confirmation that it was him in the parking lot at five this morning."

"You go, Owen. I will catch up with you shortly," Jack said as he held Ianto in his arms.

Francine sat down on the couch.

"Jack," she said softly. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm not leaving until I know everything is okay. I don't have anywhere else I need to be today. I don't mind staying…as long as it's okay with you, Ianto."

Ianto's body jerked and he bolted forward as he felt Jack's phone vibrate in his front pant pocket. Ianto slid off his lap. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text.

Breathing a heavy sigh, he looked at Ianto. The muscles in his face tightened as he clenched his jaw.

"Ianto, I must join Owen downstairs, but I will be back," he said, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for staying, Aunt Fran. I appreciate it more than you know. When I get back, I will explain everything."

He turned around and walked to the entrance then opened one of the two double doors. "I want you to stay here, Ianto. I am setting the security system, which will notify me if the alarm is tripped up here. Francine has my cell phone number, or you may pick up anyone of the landlines and dial zero, and the club operator will patch you through to me."

Ianto watched as he walked out the door.

Francine slid closer to where he was sitting, placing a hand on his shoulder and noting the tight muscle beneath the t-shirt fabric.

"Do you want to talk about it, Ianto?" Francine asked, eyeing him, her face etched with concern.

Ianto took a deep breath and looked at her.

"You know dear" she said softly, "I have a touch meself. I know another Teddykin a mile away and the only reason why Jack hasn't twigged is because his dick is doing all the thinking. Sooner or later he is going to realise that you are another clan and that red headed arse hunting you down is a Teddy Tracker."


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Are you hungry? Can I get you something?" Francine asked as she watched Ianto fiddling with the band of his T-shirt, pacing like an animal caged.

"No. I'm not really hungry."

"I'm drinking a cup of coffee and eating a doughnut. Would you like to join me? I know you don't drink coffee, but I can make you a glass of hot tea now."

"That would be nice," Ianto replied, looking up at her. "I do like coffee, but only a certain blend, like Jack said. I will have a tea though. I take it only with cream, no sugar."

He watched as she walked back toward the kitchen. "Hey, Francine?"

"Yes, dear," she replied, standing in the doorway with a warm smile.

"Where are Jack and Owen?"

"They are downstairs at the club. Jack owns it you know," she replied. "Jack said he would be back soon. Let me get your tea and then we can sit and talk a while before I finish up dinner."

Ianto watched her walk through the opening into the kitchen. When Francine returned, she had a large mug in her hand and another doughnut on a small plate with a napkin. She sat the tea and plate down on the coffee table. Picking up her mug, she sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"I am Teddykin" Ianto confirmed with a soft sigh, "That man works for my mother. I shamed my family by joining the military. Then I went and got caught, injured and dismissed before serving my full time. My father's distain was evident in his letter he sent to the rehab facility. I've not responded to any communication since. Then Adam started tracking me, I thought to take me home to face their ire in person. Now I wonder if he thinks he has a shot at dominating me without my parent's protection. He was always a creepy little shit."

"You have to tell Jack" she told him and Ianto snorted.

"I was never supposed to stay" he told her, "I was only meant to warm his bed, have somewhere to regroup and have enough money to run again. Look at me, led by my own dick. His Ted calls to mine and I am …I am …"

Ianto rose and scrubbed at his face as he looked over the city below.

"Trapped?" she asked.

"No. Fucking bonded" he wailed with frustration, "His bear dominated me within minutes of our first coupling. I am already …."

He turned and stormed from the room as she sat in shock at the admission.

The camera in the corner of the room swiveled to follow Ianto as he exited and Tosh sat back with a soft huff of glee.

The boss didn't know that one!

.

.

.

.

Ianto sat on the bed. The stillness of the room was unnerving and he wished he had his laptop; at least then he could do something productive.

Taking in a deep breath, Ianto sighed and rose from the bed. They said the computer was in Jack's office downstairs. It's not that far of a walk.

 _I could walk down there and back in no time at all._

Peeking through the kitchen door, I saw Francine preparing dough of some kind. He pivoted on the balls of his bare feet. Then he walked up to the front door. Staring at the keypad, he scrunched his nose. He closed his eyes and recalled the image tied to when Jack and first entered the suite.

His fingers press each number firmly as he keyed the six-digit code into the pad and hit the pound key to deactivate the alarm. The light flickers from red to green. Once on the other side, he keyed in the activation code to reset the alarm.

Walking down the wrought-iron stairs, he took them one at a time. The cool steel grates are rough on his bare feet.

At the base of the stairs, he came to his office door.

When Ianto stepped into the office, the lights came on.

The laptop is sitting out on Jack's desk. Ianto sat down in the black leather chair and opened the screen. When he pushed the start button the system came to life.

His eyes are drawn to the little circle centred at the top of the screen. Looking around his desk, he searched for tape or something to cover the camera with. On the shelf to the right is a row of document flags. He peeled off a couple of the thin dark blue flags and stuck them over the camera lens.

Ianto frowned, wondering if the password still worked, or if it was changed when Tosh went through the computer. Sighing, Ianto also wondered what all they looked through.

Keying in the password, he held his breath.

Ianto pulled up his writing folder. He double clicked on his current work in progress and read the last few paragraphs.

Leaning back in the chair, he placed his feet up on the desk and contemplated what he was going to write next. The bodice rippers he wrote were firm favourites with the ladies and the knowledge that his parents were further horrified by this urged him on.

His lips curled upward into a grin.

Sitting up straight, he started to type and the scene began to unfold before his eyes as each word pulled the images of coupling with Jack playing in his head to life on the white screen.

His fingers at times type fast enough that the tempo and speed picks up like the fast paced sounds of gunfire.

"Why are you in my office?"

Ianto's squeal was both unmanly and loud in the quiet space as Jack loomed over him with a look of thunder.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Jack's voice boomed in the room.

Ianto jumped from the seat, nearly falling on the floor. "Plus, tell me how the hell you got out of the living space upstairs."

The harsh tone of his voice echoed off the walls and made Ianto flinch. "Did you not realize I would be alerted when you left the safety of my living quarters?"

"I…um…I came down to get my laptop," Ianto stammered, walking around the chair.

"Answer the question," he demanded. "How did you get out of the living space upstairs?"

"Please, don't be mad at me, Jack," Ianto replied, stepping back until he is standing against the wall. "I'm sorry."

He pinned Ianto's body to the wall under his lean frame and raises his hands above his head. "I suggest you answer the question, Ianto. Do not make me ask you again."

"I, um…I keyed in the six-digit code and opened the door, but I reactivated the alarm before I left," Ianto stammered, pulling against his hold.

His brows roses as he glares down at him. "And my office—"

"I keyed in codes to both deactivate and activate the alarm," Ianto replied, turning away from his dark eyes.

"Now, would be a good time for you to tell me just how good of a memory you have," he growled in a low, throaty tone. "Well? I am waiting."

"It's pretty good if I focus on what I want to recall," Ianto replied with a tremor in his voice.

"Then tell me, what is the deactivation code to the common room?" he asked in a clipped tone of voice.

Ianto closed his eyes and recalled the memory of them standing in front of the door. "976320 and to reactivate the alarm…426803."

"Do not move," he commanded, walking over to the keypad. "Close your eyes!"

Ianto heard him key in some numbers. When the control panel emits two consecutive high-pitched beeps, he keyed in six digits. Then, he repeated the process with a different set of numbers.

Ianto's eyes opened and widened as Jack walked back over to where he is standing. He takes hold of Ianto's hand and tugs him into the hallway.

His lips wee pressed into a thin white line, and he was clenching his jaws.

"You may have your laptop tomorrow, Ianto, but not until security perimeters have been installed on it," he growled, standing in front of the control panel of the office. "I changed the codes, so turn around."

Ianto breathed a heavy sigh.

"You realize that didn't work, right? I still know what they are," he replied, chewing on his lower lip. "I mean—"

"Explain yourself, Ianto," he commanded, pressing his frame into Ianto's body once again.

Ianto closed his eyes.

"720036 is the new deactivation code and 134914 now activates the alarm," Ianto said, barely above a whisper.

"You are trying my patience, Sweetling," he said, cupping his chin. "Open your eyes, and look at me. How do you know the new codes? I know you did not see what I did."

Ianto's lower lip pouted.

"The pitches of the numbers from zero to nine are unique," Ianto replied as his eyes brimmed with tears. "Between your office, the common room, and the codes upstairs, I now know what each of the ten numbers sounds like because the control panels are all tied together and on the same wavelength."

He cast his eyes downward, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"Set the alarm, Ianto," he ordered, taking a step back.

"What?"

"You heard me. I did not stutter. I said…set the alarm."

Ianto turned to face the wall. Then he keyed in the numbers and pressed the pound button.

The light on the wall flashed from green to red, indicating the alarm was now engaged.

Jack shook his head.

Taking Ianto's hand in his, he pulls him along the hallway. When they reach the iron stairwell, Ianto pulled his hand from his grasp.

Jack spun around, taking hold of his wrist as he half pulled and half dragged him up the stairs.

Ianto stumbled and growled as the rough surface bites into the pads of his bare feet, still trying to pull free with growing anger.

Glaring down at Ianto, Jack stormed back down several stairs and then hoists him over his shoulder.

Then he continued his upward track, taking the stairs two at a time. At the top of the platform, Ianto saw Owen sitting on one of the two couches in the little waiting area.

"I see you found your damsel in distress." He sneered as Jack dumped Ianto on the other couch and Ianto's rattling growl was deep and threatening as he decided that he didn't want to be the 'wife' in this relationship.

Jack's look of surprise as he spun to face his mate was epic.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Jack blinked as Ianto rose to face him, their eyes level as he showed his full height for the first time and they were now evenly matched as Ianto openly challenged him.

Jack blinked again and turned to face Owen instead, trying to hide his confusion.

"It would seem that Mister Jones has a photographic memory. He need only see something once and then he may visually recall the information at a later time," Jack said.

"Well, now, isn't that nifty?" Owen said, peering at him with a grin. "Seems you two may have something in common after all."

"Oh, but I am not finished with this story yet. It gets better," he said, taking Ianto by the hand as he drags him to the couch. "The ability seems to extend to the sound of the numbers on the control panel, as well. Plus, did you happen to know that all the keypads in the building work off the same wavelength and sound patterns?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Owen asked, sitting down on one of the two leather chairs.

"Evidently, each number has a unique sound and Ianto's pretty little ears are fine-tuned enough to differentiate the sounds to determine what number is being keyed in."

"No shit," Owen said with a light chuckle. "Depending on one's line of work, that's a skill that could come in handy."

"I am glad you are finding this so damn funny, Owen," Jack said, glaring down at him. "It does not matter if I change the codes or not at this point, because unless he is blindfolded and wearing soundproof earphones, he will know the new codes."

Ianto looked at both men and shook my head. "I am in the room, you know. You don't have to talk about me in third person. Plus, I know the codes to lots of places…not just your building."

Jack glared at him, shaking his head in warning.

"It's not that I find this funny…okay, I might find it a little funny," Owen said as he started laughing again. "Let's look at the facts. That means Ianto has known the codes to every door opened in the buildings since he stepped foot into your life. If he was planning a great escape or theft, I hardly think he'd have done it barefooted. He went to your office, for Christ's sake."

He turns to Ianto and then asks, "What the hell were you doing in there anyway, Ianto? You were given a direct order to stay."

"I am not a fucking dog! I was on my computer working on my novel," Ianto snarled quietly. "Which is still open and I never hit save."

"Well, see…there you go. The writer was working on his novel. Imagine that," Owen said, raising his arms overhead. "However, that doesn't excuse the fact that you wilfully broke out of this living space to go downstairs looking for your laptop. Adam is on the loose, and you could have ended up in a compromised position. Now, that is what I'm pissed off about."

He peered at Ianto with dark and menacing eyes.

"In my defence, I was only told to stay here," Ianto said with growling temper. " _Here_ could be anywhere in this building."

Owen's eyes narrow and Ianto held his breath.

"Ianto," Jack said, raising his voice. "I am not going to play word games with you because you knew exactly what we meant. And as Owen said, Adam has already been inside the club. I suggest you stay where we tell you to, unless, of course, you want us to restrain you for your own safety."

He extends an open hand towards him. "Come. It is time to eat."

Their eyes lock, and Ianto uttered a low, throaty growl as he leaned forward in open challenge. He will not be the 'wife' for anyone.

Jack blinked, then turned and walked into the dining room. After a moment Ianto followed.

"I know what you are thinking" Jack said, "I don't own you, but I own this place and as long as you are here you will abide by my rules."

"You don't know what I was thinking," Ianto replied, squaring his shoulders.

"I already told you that you are an open book. Your expressions give away your inner thoughts." Jack snorted.

"Well, if you're that good at reading me," Ianto replied, narrowing his eyes. "Then tell me what the hell's on my mind right now."

"Be careful, Ianto. I am only so patient of a man by nature, and you almost used up my reserve during your great escape that led to breaking and entry. Now, I suggest you take a seat." When he pulled out a chair, Ianto was pushed into it. "Do not move from this chair, and Ianto, that is an order…not a request."

The soft tapping sound of his shoes trail out of the dining room, and Ianto was left in the empty room by himself.

He let out a ragged breath.

The challenge had gone unanswered.

Did this mean Jack was not intending to keep him?

.

.

.

for the bossy mare who knows who she is!


	12. Chapter 12

12

The meal is eaten in soft conversation that Ianto did not join as he chewed over the worry that Jack had decided to keep things strictly professional.

A silence falls over the room, and a nervous tension fills every crack and corner.

"Ianto?" Owen spoke and Ianto wondered how long he had been trying to get his attention, "Are you cold? You're shaking."

"It doesn't matter" he said to his plate of uneaten food, "It's just a state of mind."

Jack slid his fingers from Ianto's shoulder up to the back of his neck. The contact made him shiver as goose bumps wash over his body. Ianto pulled away and looked down again, missing Jack's look of concentration.

Jack placed his fingers under Ianto's chin, tilting his head back. Ianto's breath hitched in the back of his throat as their eyes lock.

"We will talk after we are finished cleaning," Jack finally said, releasing him and Ianto rose to start stacking the dishes.

In the kitchen, Ianto rinsed the dishes off and placed them in the dishwasher as Jack saw Owen and Francine out, then locked up the suite. Then he finished clearing the last remaining items from the dining room.

Once the table was wiped down, and the dishes were washing in the dishwasher, Jack took Ianto's hand.

"Close your eyes, Ianto," he commanded lightly, brushing his fingertips over the lids. "Do not open them until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

Ianto nodded his head and closed his eyes as Jack led him to a closet door.

Ianto's ears perked up when he heard a noise. The sound of keys jingling breaks the silence in the air.

When Ianto heard a door open, his body stiffened.

Jack wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him into his lean hard frame. "Leave your eyes closed and walk forward."

With his hands gripping onto Jack's arm Ianto took several tentative steps forward. "Where are you taking me?"

The door closed, and Ianto jumped.

"Keep walking, _Sweetling_ , and you will soon find out," he replied as he gently coaxed him to keep moving forward.

Ianto took exactly twenty-seven steps before he halts movement. Jack slid out from behind Ianto's body. Even with his eyes closed, Ianto could feel him standing in front of him with that Teddykin heat, appraising him with keen eyes.

Ianto gasped and shivered when Jack's hand touched the side of his face.

He drew Ianto into his arms.

"Open your eyes," he commanded, tightening his hold on Ianto's body.

Ianto's eyes flutter open.

The colour red engulfs his wide eyes.

Looking up, the ceiling overhead is red, which trails into deep red walls that lead down onto a red floor. Ianto's heart is racing and his chest constricts.

Ianto feels as if he can't breathe.

"Do not hold your breath," Jack commands, cupping his chin.

Ianto looks his blue eyes.

"What is this place?" Ianto demands, pushing away from him.

"This is my personal playroom," he replies. Before Ianto can take a step toward the door, Jack wraps his arms around his body, pulling him back into his frame. "Do you see the bedroom scene? Red was Ifan's colour, it's yours too, isn't it."

"Yes," Ianto replies barely above a whisper as he shivers.

"Close your eyes," Jack commands, holding him firmly in place. "I am not going to hurt you, Ianto. Now, please tell me what you remember from the scene. I want to know."

Ianto closes his eyes and recalls the visual image.

"The bed is queen size, and the ebony coloured headboard appears to be an antique. It is hand carved with a distinct rose and leaf pattern. There are some black inlays in the middle image of the headboard of a swirling flower bouquet. Rich red velvet fabric, which is padded with large red buttons, lines the middle section of the headboard. Two matching Tiffany lamps sit on top of the hand-carved, bone-coloured end tables with glass tops. Wait. The lamps are different. They are a matching set, but the stem of one of them has a female form on it, and the other a male."

"What else do you see?"

Ianto shivers and Jack caresses the side of his face while holding him.

"The walls are red with decorative raised panels. A braided design travels from floor to ceiling on each side of the bed. There is a rug covering the slick floor that has different shades of red squares with floral designs. Two velvet-lined chairs sit in front of the bed. The arms of the chairs are carved with the same rose and leaf design found on the headboard, which all appear to be Victorian style. Between the chairs, is a small ottoman that is padded and covered with the same shade of crushed red velvet that the headboard and chairs have."

"What does the bed have on it, Ianto?"

"There are six pillows in various shades of red, one of them is round, and the rest are either square or rectangular. The square one with the red background and thin white squares has an annoying pattern to it. The covers are pulled back, exposing the blood-red satin sheets. The comforter is plush. Broad black and red strips run vertically down the blanket. The black section looks slick and smooth like satin, but the red parts look like crushed velvet," Ianto says, pausing for a moment before he can continue. "The footboard has a smooth rail running horizontally across the length of the bed, which doesn't really seem to match, and there are—"

His voice trails off, and he turns his body away from him. "Please, I want to leave now."

Jack spins him around in his arms.

"Open your eyes and look at me," he commands.

Ianto's eyes open and peer at him. "Please, I don't want to be in here."

"Tell me what you saw on the footboard that scared you, _Sweetling_ ," he orders, caressing his cheek.

"There are restraints hanging off it…now, please, can we leave?"

Jack can feel Ianto shaking uncontrollably in his arms as the fear in his eyes blow the pupils more than lust had.

It tears at his very soul.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Just because they are there does not mean we have to use them," he replied in a calm and controlled voice. "Your memory is quite remarkable, even under duress. I have a feeling you could have provided even more descriptive comments than you did."

He pulled Ianto toward the bed and every muscle in his body stiffened.

"I am not going to hurt you…you know this."

He pulled Ianto down onto the side of the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Ianto asked, lacing his hands together in front of him as they sit.

"Relax. We are going to talk," he said, "How many people know you have a photographic memory?"

"Not many," Ianto replied "Since my brother died, I can count the number on one hand…well, less than one hand."

"What about Adam?"

"No. Of course not! Why would he?" Ianto asked, shaking his head. "My mother knows, you and Owen, and Suzie just thinks I have a good memory. It's not something I want people to know about."

"That is wise."

Ianto made a small noise in his throat as he waited to hear his fate.

"I too am able to recall large chunks of information, mainly numbers, but not the same way you do," Jack said, caressing Ianto's face. "Clearly you trust me, Ianto, or you would have left long before now, especially since you know all the codes to get in and out of the building. So ask yourself this question. Are you actually afraid of bondage or are you afraid of the fear associated with the memories of bad experiences?"

Ianto sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I um…I associate bondage with the bad memories."

"That is because you have no other experiences to compare bondage to," he said, taking hold of his hand and kissing his fingertips.

"Do you reuse these items with your different partners?" Ianto asked, barely above a whisper.

"Some yes, others no," he replied, walking up behind him. "For example, any flogger or riding crop I used in the past is never used on a new partner."

He opened a drawer and stepped back. "The items hanging on the wall and in the drawer are new. They are always replaced when I have a new partner. Only the bulk of the furniture remains. Plus, all items in here are now latex free."

"Why do you have so many of those?" Ianto asked, pointing inside of an open drawer.

"You mean dildos and vibrators?" Jack asked, and Ianto nodded his head. "They each provide stimulation in different ways. There are fewer than usual in the drawer because of your allergy."

"Oh," Ianto said, blushing. Oh god, he knew about that?

"Some, such as the purple one, stimulates the prostate," he said with a wicked grin as he wrapped his arms around hime. "We will have to try that one sometime soon."

"Jack," Ianto whispered. "What if I don't want to…well, do some of this stuff? What if I don't like it? What then?"

"Then, we can find other things to do, Sweetling. The possibilities are infinite."

Pulling away from his arms, Ianto walked through the room. When he reached the area where the cross and spanking bench are, he picked up his pace as he walked by.

Gingerly, Ianto walked up to the black swing-like contraption suspended from the ceiling. He reached up and touched the leather restraints.

"The straps are adjustable," Jack said as he walked over. "These are for your hands, whereas the larger ones are for your legs."

"Do you have to use the straps?"

"But of course. The straps are for safety purposes. They keep you from falling off and getting hurt. However, you would have the ability to put them on or take them off at will."

"What is it used for? I mean, what would you do to me if I were on the swing?"

"Again, the possibilities are only limited by one's imagination. However, to answer your question, I would give you pleasure. Do you find the swing of interest?" he asked, cupping Ianto's chin and peering down into his eyes.

"Yes," Ianto whispered as his face turned a crimson red colour.

"Then when you are ready, we will explore its many uses together," Jack replied, kissing his lips lightly. "Come. Let us go back to the bedroom. We still need to talk about what you did today, Sweetling."

He takes Ianto's hand and starts walking toward the door.

"Are you referring to the security codes and your office?" Ianto asked as he tugged his hand loose.

"Yes, that is the topic I want to discuss," Jack said, turning around to face him.

"Jack, I am sorry."

"That does not change what you did."

"I know that, but please, let me finish," Ianto huffed, holding his dark gaze. "You are right. It was a stupid and careless thing to do. I was not thinking and my actions were insensitive, and for that, I am truly sorry. Just because I could do it, doesn't mean that I should have. I violated your trust, which was not my intention. All I wanted was my laptop, because I feel tethered to my writing. It makes me feel grounded in a world that is spinning out of control around me because it's predictable and something I already know and understand. I really am sorry, and I will never betray your trust like that again."

"Then let us consider this matter closed," Jack said as he sensed the tension on Ianto's grip as he held his hand. "Come. Let us go to the bedroom. I want to make love to you, Sweetling."

Ianto hesitated again and Jack felt the first tendrils of fear.

Had he gone too far?

Had he pushed Ianto away?


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Wait," I say, gripping Jack's hand and pulling him toward me. "You told me that if I wanted to try something different…to let you know. Well, I'm letting you know that I want to try the swing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure," I reply, taking his other hand in mine as I slowly lead him back to the swing.

"There are rules in this room, Ianto. I will expect you to abide by them whenever we are playing out a scene. The rules are strict, unlike what you have experienced in the bedroom."

"I understand," I reply with a nervous smile. "Do the same rules of engagement we discussed last night apply in here, sir?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Yes. They do. Are you sure you want to play?"

"Yes. I'm sure, sir."

"What is your safe word?"

"Red means stop all play, yellow indicates we must regroup and talk, and green reflects everything is fine. I'm to address you by sir, and I understand you will use either my name or endearments, but not "pet", to address me. Prior, you stated that you would provide two warnings for similar infractions. The third offense results in a disciplinary action, which may consist of only a spanking with only your hand, no implements, and I'm to leave sarcasm at the door. In addition, I am to not top you in any form or fashion of the word by telling you what to do with or to my body, nor am I to wilfully disobey one of your commands, sir."

"Those are the rules, Ianto. Having a photographic mind comes in handy at times, no?" he asks with hooded eyes. "An additional rule is to be followed when you are in the playroom. I will expect you to unclothe your body, and kneel on a pillow next to the door while you wait for me."

"You want me to do what?" I ask as my eyebrows shoot upward.

"Are you topping me by questioning my command to unclothe and wait for me?" He asks, narrowing his eyes. "Plus, you need to address your dom properly."

"No, sir. I am not questioning your command, but I do need clarification because I'm confused, sir."

"Take off your clothes, Sweetling. Answer me if you understand."

"Yes, sir, I understand," I reply and then start walking toward the door.

"I did not tell you to move. Come back where you were and take off your clothes. You must learn to ask for further clarification if you are unsure."

I turn around on the balls of my feet and roll my eyes, "Yes, sir."

Standing in front of him, I pull my shirt overhead and look around. He motions for me to drop the garment on the floor. I do as he instructs and then unbutton my jeans. Pulling the zipper down, the corners of my lips curl up into a smile as I slowly slide them down, swaying my hips in the process.

He clears his throat.

"I am still waiting for you to comply and take off your clothing, Ianto," he says in a stern voice.

I huff, silently, and roll my eyes as I lean over and slide my jeans off. Standing up straight, I loop my thumbs into the blue lip of my boxers, then slide the fabric over my hips and allow them to glide down my legs.

"Stand where you are and do not move or talk. Do you understand?"

I open my mouth to speak and then narrow my eyes as I close my mouth. Staring at him, I nod my head.

A slight flicker of a grin passes across his lips as he turns on his heels and walks toward the bed. When he comes back, he is carrying a red square pillow. Actually, it was the only pillow on the bed that I found annoying. He stops in front of me and extends his hand, but I don't move.

Cocking his head to the side, he clenches his jaw.

"Why are you not taking my hand as instructed, Ianto? Answer me."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I didn't know I could move because you told me to stand here and not move. I thought you would be displeased if I moved, sir."

"Sweetling. You are not to play word games in the playroom. Answer me if you understand."

"Yes, sir, I understand. However, I was not playing word games. I took what you said literally when you told me not to move, sir. Perhaps if your instructions were clearer, I could follow them better."

"Did you just tell me how to give you instructions? That is a topping violation. Do not top me again," he commands, closing the distance between us.

I open my mouth to speak, and he places two fingers over my mouth. Narrowing my eyes, I glare at him.

"Do not speak until I give you permission, unless it is your safe word. Nod if you understand."

Peering at him, I nod my head as I roll my eyes. He raises a brow and pulls me into his arms. His hands slide down my back and he cups my bare bottom.

"Sweetling" he whispers in my ear. "You have rolled your eyes three times in less than five minutes since we started this scene. Consider this your first warning not to do that again."

He holds me at arm's length, peering into my narrowed eyes.

"Your eyes are very expressive. If you are not careful, they will be the reason you are disciplined today. Do not narrow your eyes at me again. It is disrespectful. You now have a first warning for narrowing your eyes at me as well as rolling them. Now, take my hand. I will not tell you again."

I place my hand on his and allow him to guide me to the door. He places the pillow on the floor. When he motions with his hand, I kneel on top of the pillow.

"Good. Place your hands behind your back, lacing your fingers together," he commands, watching my movements. "Now, look down."

I comply and look down at the floor. "Any time we enter the playroom, you will take this position while waiting for me. I have something to do, but I will be back. While I am gone, do not move, do not talk, and do not roll your eyes."

I listen to his footsteps as he walks away and closes the door.

Kneeling on top of the pillow, I'm left wondering what I just agreed to. A part of me finds our brief interactions prior to arriving here exceedingly sexy and exciting.

However, the other part, which is sane, wants me to roll my eyes and spout off something sarcastic because this is really sexist.

He's making me the 'wife' again.


	15. Chapter 15

15

A sound wafts in the air from the other side of the door and my ears perk up.

Holding my breath, I wait to see if the noise is going to repeat. Silence fills the air.

Slowly, I exhale a shaky breath and shiver. How did I not realize it was cold in here?

My body erupts in goose bumps and I sigh. I wonder how long he has been gone.

Next time, I need to count to obtain a baseline of how long I wait.

What am I thinking? I don't even know if I want there to be a next time.

The handle of the door jiggles, and I nearly jump out of my skin. From where I'm kneeling, I can see the lower half of the door. When it opens, bare feet come into view. My heart skips a beat before racing forward like a runaway freight train. His footsteps are soft and quiet. If I hadn't seen him enter, I don't think I would have heard him approach.

Keeping my head still, I look up with only my eyes as he walks past me. He's wearing a pair of tight leather black pants. The fabric hugs and conforms to his body like a well-fitted glove. I move my head slightly, to obtain a better view. The pants hang around his lean waist, and he's not wearing a shirt. His chest is sculpted, and his upper abdomen is ribbed. My eyes are drawn to the line of hair running from under his belly button to below the waistline of his fitted pants. My mouth waters and I take in a deep breath. He squats down and peers into my eyes as I swallow the building saliva in my mouth.

"You do not have permission to look at my…anatomy," he says with a wolfish grin. "Keep your eyes on the floor until instructed otherwise."

My body flushes from head to toe as I look back down, and I hear a light chuckle escape his lips. After a few minutes, he approaches my kneeling frame, and my body quivers with anticipation. He cups my chin, tilting it upward. When our eyes meet, an electrical charge runs from my head to my toes, and I suck in a breath of air.

"You may now stand up," he says, peering down into my eyes before stepping out of view.

My legs feel stiff and wobbly. He's behind me, cupping my elbows as I stand upright. I stagger backward, and I'm drawn into his lean frame. A strong arm wraps around my waist as he steadies my body. Once I have my footing, he releases me.

When he steps in front of me once again, my eyes take in his form.

I'm abruptly pulled into his arms, and I gasp. My eyes fly open. He grabs a handful of my hair, yanking my head back. When I open my mouth to protest, his mouth covers mine in a rough, controlled kiss that takes my breath away. A cry escapes my lips as he plunges his tongue into the recesses of my mouth. The kiss deepens and he sucks the tip of my tongue into his mouth. Then, just as abruptly, he breaks the kiss.

Drawing back, he looks into my eyes. His lips turn upward into a grin as he lowers his head once again. He sucks my lower lip into his mouth, trapping it between his teeth as he pulls and nips at the quivering skin. My body melts into his arms, and I moan. Releasing my lower lip, he trails a path from my chin, up my jawline, and back down to the nook of my neck.

He releases my body, and I stagger backward. Quickly, I'm wrapped in his strong arms and drawn into his frame. He peers down at me, appraising me with keen eyes.

"Sweetling, are you all right to stand on your own?"

My eyes widen, and I nod my head. He releases my body and takes a step back, watching me. His lips curl upward into a broad grin as he extends his open palm. I raise my hand and place it on top of his. As I walk behind him, I focus on taking deep, controlled breaths. I close my eyes as the image of our last kiss unfolds in my mind, flooding my thoughts and senses. When I stumble, my body is brought to a full stop.

"Open your eyes," he commands, inches from my face. My lids spring open, and I peer up at him through a hazy fog. "What is going through that busy head of yours, Sweetling? Tell me now."

My face flushes a bright shade of red, and my body sways. "I, um—"

"Tell me now, unless you want to be disciplined for wilfully disobeying my command," he growls, drawing me to his body. "You must learn to control your thoughts."

"Our um…kiss just replayed in my mind," I say with a quiver in my voice. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it, sir."

His brow raises and he tilts my head back, searching my eyes. "Has the thought passed?"

"Yes," I say, exhaling a slow breath. "That was intense, sir…on both accounts."

His lips spread into a smile. "If that happens again, you must alert me because I do not want you to fall. You will not be punished for speaking out of turn in that instance, but only in that type of an instance. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Jack leads me down the walkway. I look up and see the swing suspended in the air. My heart pounds harder and faster with each step I take. I tighten my hold on his hand the closer we get. When we are two feet away, he stills my body and grins.

"Do not move from that spot, and close your eyes, Sweetling, but do not lock your knees."

I close my eyes and stand at full attention. My ears perk up, listening attentively for any noise that may resonate in the air. I hear the sound of a drawer opening, and my lids fly open.

"You do not have permission to open your eyes," he scolds, walking up to where I'm standing. "Consider this your first warning."

"Well, you don't have permission to take anything out of those drawers, sir."

"You will not _top_ me when we are in the playroom," he says in a harsh tone of voice. "This is your second warning. Do you understand?"

I huff out loud and narrow my eyes.

"Yes. I understand…sir," I say, turning my head as I roll my eyes.

"Consider this a first warning for huffing at me," he says in a clipped tone. "Plus, now you're receiving another warning for both narrowing your eyes and rolling them, Ianto. That means the next time you narrow your eyes, roll your eyes, or top me, you will be punished. Do you understand?"

I nod my head.

"I want a verbal answer."

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"What do you understand?"

"That I'm on my second warning for narrowing my eyes, rolling my eyes, and for topping you. If I incur another warning for either of them, you will punish me. Please, sir, tell me if I understood that correctly, sir?"

"Hmm…yes, you understood correctly. However, your sarcasm is unnecessary. You many consider this a final warning for sarcasm."

"Why, sir? I wasn't being sarcastic, I was merely asking for clarification, sir, which I understood is allowed," I say sweetly, with a demure smile.

"Sarcasm, no matter how sweetly put, Sweetling…is still sarcasm," he growls, taking one step forward. "You just earned yourself a spanking for your last comment."

My mouth drops open, and I narrow my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me…for that?" I ask, raising my voice and rolling my eyes. "I don't think so." I take several steps back.

"Ianto, you are the one who wanted to play, no?" he asks in a stern voice, closing the distance between us. "You just earned additional spankings for narrowing your eyes, rolling your eyes, and topping me. Now, you need to address me properly. This is your final warning. Address your Dom correctly."

I narrow my eyes and then roll them.

"Well, now, Jack, it seems the rules do not add additional demerits for continued violations, now, do they? Oh wait, that's your name not what I'm supposed to address you as, right? I should know since I have a photographic memory. Oh and in case you miss it, _this_ is a huff, Jack," I say, huffing at him while saluting with my right hand.

Then I bow, turn on the balls of my feet and walk away.

Strong arms encase my waist, lifting me off the floor.

"Do not walk away from me, Ianto," Jack growls. "You wanted to play in here, so now we are going to play. The count is now at six spankings."

"What, you don't believe in rounding up or down in math? Why not five or ten?" I ask. "Now, put me down. I am done."


	16. Chapter 16

6

He lowers my feet to the floor and spins me around to face him.

"The only way you are done or finished in here is if you safe word out. So, tell me, did things get too hot for you to handle in the playroom? Are you going to use your safe word as an escape? Is that what you are going to do now? Are you taking the easy way out?" he asks, peering at me. "If you are…then you need only to say the magic word."

I narrow my eyes and glare at him.

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction of safe-wording out," I retort, placing my hands on my hips and squaring my shoulders.

"Very well," he says, hoisting me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I ask, struggling.

He carries me to the bed and slides me off his shoulder. Then he pulls me onto his lap as he sits down on the mattress. "We are going to have a little talk."

"Oh, great. I'm looking forward to it."

"Ianto, this is not helping your case. Now, how many spankings have you racked up?"

"Six, unless you're rounding up to ten or down to five."

"What are the spankings for?"

"Let's see, that would be one spankings times six different infractions, which accounts for the sum of six, which covers rolling of the eyes, narrowing of the eyes, huffing, sarcasm, not addressing you as a Dom, and oh yeah, Topping you. Did I miss any?"

"Ianto, if you want to come tonight, you will conform and show respect. Now, stand up and lean over my lap and do not forget to address me properly."

I pull myself off his lap and look down at him. He reaches out, grabbing my hand.

In one fluid movement, he pulls me across his lap, pressing my upper body down. My eyes widen when I feel the first swat on my bottom.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"That is one," he growls. "You will count the next one and thank me for spanking you while addressing me correctly. Plus, you will ask me for another spanking."

 _Swat._

"Ianto, the spankings only count when you verbally identify what number we are on."

"Fine. Two…thank you, sir. May I have another one, sir?" I ask squeezing my eyes shut as I wrap my arms around Jack's right leg.

 _Swat._

 _Swat._

The swats come down on alternating cheeks, which leaves a stinging sensation in their wake.

"Three. Four. Thank you, sir. May I have another one, sir?" I ask, trying to wiggle off his lap.

"What colour are you at?"

"Green-yellow," I reply with a tremor in my voice.

He rubs my bottom, gently, spreading the heat evenly over my stinging flesh. I gasp when he slides two fingers inside my quivering body. Then I inhale sharply and moan when he pumps his fingers in and out, tapping over the sensitive cheeks. As quickly as his fingers appeared, they are gone, leaving me feeling empty and wanting more.

 _Swat._

" _Tri"_

"I did not tell you to count or speak in Welsh," Jack growls, rubbing my sore bottom. "That one does not count."

He slides a finger over the throbbing flesh of my arse, then runs his hand between my legs, lightly brushing the erect nob. I inhale sharply and moan.

 _Swat._

I moan and then cry out. My body stiffens as conflicting emotions wash across my body. I tremble, and it takes a few seconds for my brain to register the switch from his stimulation to the stinging sensation of the spanking. The combination of the two sensations creates a cusp of pleasure that washes across my body. The feeling leaves me teetering on the line between pain and pleasure, which is perplexing.

"I do not hear you counting," Jack says sternly. "You need to stop analyzing and thinking."

"Five. Thank you, sir. May I have another one, sir?" I ask with a quiver in my voice.

 _Swat._

"Six. Thank you, sir," I say, barely above a whisper.

He pulls me onto his lap, cradling me in his arms. Cupping my chin, he looks into my wide eyes, appraising my reaction. He lifts me in his arms, and then he lays me down on top of the bed. His mouth closes over my right erect nipple. I arch my back, bringing my chest closer to his mouth. His hand slides up my dick and around the hood.

"Oh my Goddess," I cry out as my body quivers.

Raising his head, he looks into my eyes. Gently, he rolls the erect and screaming nob in his hand, which makes my body buck forward. He grins and then wraps his left leg around mine, pulling my leg outward as he pins it to the mattress. With his upper body, he holds me down as he takes the erect throbbing nob once more. I arch my back and moan as the mounting tension continues to climb.

"Oh, please, sir," I cry out. "Oh, _Cariad_."

"What do you want, Sweetling?"

"Oh, please…I want to come. Cariad."

"Then come for me, baby."

"Oh, Cariad, Jack, please…Oh. Oh, ... Oh. Oh my Goddess," I cry out as my body is drawn into the thralls of an orgasm.

He rolls onto his side, pulling me into his arms, cradling my head to his chest.

"Are you okay?"

I furrow my brows in confusion.

"Talk to me. Tell me what is on your mind."

"I um…I almost came during the spanking, Cariad," I say, barely above a whisper.

Jack chuckles lightly. "That is normal. Many people do because spanking can be extremely arousing when done properly. Your body knew exactly what it was doing and wanted. You just froze and tensed up before you came during the last few spankings."

"Has that happened to others that you've been with?" I ask shyly.

"Yes, it has. However, Ianto, you are the only one I want to bring to my playroom and bed now. I want only you, Sweetling, no one else. That is why I want you to consider a more permanent arrangement than just the month. You do not have to answer me right now," he says, kissing my lips. "Now, I think I promised you some pleasure on a swing, no?"

My eyes widen.

Did he just ask me to consider something more permanent? What the hell does that mean? I push back away from his chest. "I don't know about the swing. I'm not sure now."

"I promised you pleasure on the swing, which is part of the ongoing play scene. Therefore, we are not done here," he says with a Cheshire grin. "So, pleasure is what you shall have. Keep in mind, withholding an orgasm may also be a form of punishment."

Ianto leaned back to look at Jack long and hard.

Again Jack saw himself in the look and for the first time he scented the air softly, finding Teddykin in the room.


	17. Chapter 17

17

The closer we get to the swing, the tighter the ball of anticipation and tension is in the pit of my belly. Walking the last six feet, I feel my body begin to shake. The realization of having to wear the restraints begins to sink in.

He stops, then turns me around until my back is facing the suspended swing. I look at him with wide eyes, unable to keep my body from shaking, which requires me to open my stance to keep my balance.

"Do not move. Nod if you understand."

I nod my head and then watch him out of the corner of my eye until he steps out of my peripheral vision. A rattling noise fills the air. I close my eyes trying to quell my racing thoughts. The sound of drawers opening and closing breaks the silence. I gasp when I hear the sound of a door closing.

"What are you doing, sir?" I ask in a high pitched, quivering voice.

"Quiet. You do not have permission to speak, unless it is your safe word, or for safety purposes," he commands in a low, throaty voice.

An eerie silence falls over the room and I strain, listening for any little sound. The pounding in my chest intensifies. It soon engulfs my ears, making it hard for me to hear anything else but the roaring sound of my beating heart. I open my eyes, but staring at the red walls and ceiling is doing nothing to help quell my rising level of anxiety.

Movement out of the corner of my eye catches my attention.

"Turn and look at me," he orders.

I turn on my heels and face him. He's holding a red satin tie in his hands. My eyes widen. I take a deep breath, shaking my head.

"Do not move, Ianto."

Still shaking my head, I take several steps back, raising my hands in front of me.

"Jack…I mean, sir. Please—"

"Do not move. Consider this your first warning," he says. I freeze in place, standing stiff and rigid. "I am going to use this tie to blindfold you once you are on the swing. Keep in mind you consented to this minor act of bondage prior. Now, come here."

It takes my legs several seconds to move and finally cross the remaining gap.

Standing in front of Jack, I fight to hold onto my quaking resolve. It's a tie, for God's sake; it's not as if it's a pair of handcuffs. Plus, Jack is not a crazed stalker. He may be a little kinky, but he's not a stalker.

He cups my chin, tilting my head back. Peering into my eyes, he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. He lowers his head, kissing my lips. His touch is light and tender. Drawing me into an embrace, he cradles me gently in his arms for several minutes.

"Sweetling, I will not hurt you," he whispers in my ear.

"You will let me go if I ask you to, right?"

"Yes, Ianto. You need only to use your safe word," he says softly. "What is your safe word?"

"Red."

I gasp when he lifts me up by the waist, sitting me on top of the swing.

My hands cling to his neck and fear rises up in the pit of my belly.

Gently, he pries my hands loose, kissing each fingertip.

Placing one hand on my upper chest and the other under my back, he eases me down on top of the leather fabric of the swing. He loosens the right leather hand strap.

My heart pounds in my chest, and I'm frozen in place, unable to move. Picking up my trembling hand, he softly slides the restraint over my hand and down onto my wrist, then does the same with the left hand. He pulls on the straps and slips a finger between the fabric and my skin.

"Move your hands, Ianto," he commands. "I want you to see that you have a good range of motion."

I move my hands, surprised to learn that I can reach the buckles of the opposite hand. "Now, take hold of the leather grips covering the chains. I want you to see how they feel because you will find it more comforting to hold on to them at first, until you grow accustomed to the way the swing feels."

My hands shake as I take hold of the grips. I gasp and sit up, pulling against the arm restraints when he takes hold of my left leg. Gently, he eases my body back down. I watch as he unhooks the left leg restraint from the chain above. He slides the leather strap over my foot, up my calf, and then over my knee.

My wide eyes follow him as he unhooks the right leg strap. His hands are calm and steady as he slides the strap past my trembling foot and over my damaged knee. Looking down at me, he kisses the top of my knees pausing to stroke the scars.

"What is your colour?"

"Yellow, sir," I say, softly as my eyes follow his every move.

"I am going to reconnect the leg straps," he says with a tender timber to his voice. "Keep in mind Ianto; the straps are for safety purposes only. They are what will keep you from falling. Once they are connected, I am going to reposition your body so you are more comfortable. And you may talk at any time while you are on the swing. It is important that you tell me how you are feeling. Do you understand?"

I nod my head.

"Answer me with your words."

"Yes, I understand I can talk, sir," I say with a heavy tremor in my voice.

"What is your safe word?"

"Red, sir."

He picks up my left leg. "Does this feel too high?" he asks, appraising my reaction.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what it should feel like."

"Then I will leave the strap at this height, but know I can adjust it at any time by moving it higher or lower. It is your choice, you must address me properly."

"Yes, sir."

Once the left strap is reattached, he leaves a trail of feather-light kisses from the inside of my knee to my upper thigh. He peers into my eyes, then picks up my right leg and reattaches the strap. Taking hold of my hips, he slides my body down until my bottom is partially hanging off the end of the padded swing.

Lowering his head, he caresses and kisses my inner thighs. My muscles tense up and I try to press my knees together. He looks up at me with hooded eyes.

"I am going to enjoy the position you are in, especially since I have full access to your beautiful body this way," he says with a wolfish grin. "I am going to blindfold you now, but you will have the ability to remove the tie if you need to. However, if you leave it on, the sexual release will be enhanced. The blindfold will amplify your other senses. Now, tell me. Do the straps hurt either your legs or wrists?"

"No. They do not hurt, sir," I reply, feeling more at ease.

"What colour are you at right now?"

"Green, sir."

Jack breathed him in, finding the fear gone and the lust rising.

Teddykin, definitely another Ted in the room.

Gods, what was he getting into?


	18. Chapter 18

18

Gently, he wraps the silky fabric around my head, covering my eyes. He ties off the garment and tucks the ends, keeping the fabric smooth against my skin.

"Do you like classical music, Ianto?" he asks, caressing my face.

"Yes," I say as the word sticks in the back of my throat. "Sir—"

"I ask because I found several folders on your iPod with various classical pieces. You seem to enjoy instrumentals, and you have many of the older composers, no?"

"Yes," I reply. "I enjoy the old classics. They are beautiful pieces, sir."

"Do you recognize this piece?" he asks as the music begins to play, resonating around me.

My lips curl up into a smile. "Yes, it's _Clair de lune_ , by Claude Debussy. It is one of my favorite pieces. That…and _La Mer_ , sir."

"I want you to relax and focus on only the sound of the music, my voice, and the sensations your body feels. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, I will try, sir."

I close my eyes and listen to the sweet sound of each note as it resonates and wafts in the air around me. My body jerks, and I grab hold of the hand grips when Jack's hands touch my abdomen. His lips and hands caress my trembling skin.

The sensation of his warm lips on my quaking flesh makes me shudder and cry out.

When he nips the skin over my right hip bone, I giggle and try to pull my legs up. He continues to nip and kiss around the ticklish area and then moves up to my right nipple. Taking the erect bud between his teeth, he flicks his tongue back and forth. My back arches and goose bumps erupt across my body. I gasp and cry out when he slides two fingers inside my body. Slowly, he moves them to the opening sound of Debussy's _La Mer_. As the music intensifies and builds up to a crescendo, his fingers pump faster.

"Oh Cariad," I cry out as my body shudders.

"Do you like that?" he asks, moving his fingers in the come-hither motion over my prostate.

"Oh goddess, yes," I moan, holding the grips tighter. "Mmm…I'm going to come."

"No. You are not going to come," he commands, withdrawing his fingers. "You will come when I tell you to…not a second before then. And, Sweetling, you will address me correctly if you want to come. Do you understand?"

My mind clouds over as it tries to register the words he just spoke. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand."

"You will come only when I am ready for you to," he growls in a stern voice. "In other words, you will come on my time, when I say it is okay…not on your time or your terms. Do you understand?"

His hands begin their sweet assault upon my body once again, making it harder to chew on the words he just said. I can't seem to wrap my head around how he expects my body to come when he's ready, instead of when my body is. It doesn't make sense, unless I'm missing something.

"I am waiting for your response. Now, answer my question," he commands.

"Sir, I…um," I say, panting as my hips grind to the rhythm of his fingers, which are tapping and rubbing my balls and the erect nub of my dick. "Are you wilfully disobeying my command?"

"No, sir."

"Then, repeat what I said," he commands. "Repeat the question."

"Sir, which question are you talking about?" I cry out as my thighs shake and my toes turn inward. When his mouth covers my nipple, suckling on the erect bud, I moan and strain to push my body closer to his mouth. "Wait. I can't think clearly with what you're doing…sir."

"Then perhaps I should stop until you answer me," he says sternly as he stills his movements and pulls his hands away from my body.

"No, please," I say, whimpering. "Oh, Cariad…please, don't stop, Jack."

"Sweetling, you will address me properly. Consider this your first warning. What should you call me?"

"I should call you sir. I'm sorry, sir. Please don't stop, sir."

His hands and mouth gently caress my body again. A moan escapes my lips as my hips begin to grind once more. When he removes his fingers, I hear myself whimper and then gasp when he plunges his fingers back inside my body once more. An odd feeling ignites deep inside my body, and I moan loudly, but then my body tenses up. I cry out when my brain finally registers an odd vibrating sensation.

"Oh Cariad," I cry out grinding my hips. "Oh my, Jack…I mean, sir…what is that? Oh God, that feels wonderful, sir."

"I am still waiting for your response."

"Cachou," I moan loudly. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't remember the question."

I arch my back and whimper and moan at the same time. "Oh my Goddess…I want to come."

"Yes, I am sure you do. However, earlier I stated you will not come until I give you permission. Now, tell me what I said about my time and your time? Answer me."

"You said something about your time is not my time…Oh God," I cry out as the sensation vibrates faster.

"I told you that you will come on my time, not your time. And Ianto, you forgot to address your Dom. Consider this your final warning. If you want to come, I suggest you address me properly, or you will not have permission to have an orgasm. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir…Yes, sir, it is clear. Oh my. Sir. Please, sir…I want to come," I beg.

"Do you want to come?"

"Yes, please, sir, more than anything, sir," I whimper.

"Then, you have my permission to come. Now, come for me," he demands with a deep rich baritone sound to his voice.

"Oh Cariad," I cry out as my body is consumed by the quaking thralls of an orgasm. "Oh. My. Gods. Yesss…sir."

My body continues to shudder and quake in the wake of an orgasm. I feel Jack release my hands, laying them down by my side. He removes the tie from around my closed eyes, but I don't have the energy or strength to open them. Gently, he releases me from the leg straps and lifts me up in his arms. I lay my head against his chest as he carries me.

"My sweet cub" he croons as I cling to him and for some reason it sounds right.


	19. Chapter 19

19

"Do not go to sleep, Sweetling," he commands, softly in my ear. "We are not done yet. When we are finished I will let you rest, but not a moment before then."

He lowers my feet to the floor, and I grab hold of his shoulders to steady myself.

Looking up at him, I feel as if I'm in a daze. Gently, he takes hold of my heavy arms, placing my hands palm to palm. When I look down, I realize he has placed some kind of leather straps around my wrists, and I cry out.

Grabbing my bound hands, he lowers them to the round post at the foot of the bed. He slips the interconnected strap over the top of the footboard, connecting it to another strap mounted on the bed frame.

I pull my hands back, and my palms circle around the top section of the round post. My brain feels numb, and I can't think. Looking back at Jack, my eyes widen.

Trapped.

I'm trapped.

Vulnerable.

He smiles and places his hands on the sides of my hips and lifts my feet off the floor. I cry out and grip the post with my hands.

"What are you doing, Jack? I mean, sir."

"Keep your legs and arms straight," he commands, spreading my legs apart. "Whatever you do…do not bend your knees or elbows. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand the command, _sir_ ," I reply with a quiver in my voice as I continue to pull on the leather restraints. "What I don't understand…is what you're going to do, sir."

Looking behind me, I realize he has stripped off his leather pants and is standing behind me nude. My eyes fall upon the full size and length of his erection, and I gasp.

I pull away from his grasp, walking forward, but he lifts me off the floor again by my hips.

"Prepare yourself, Sweetling," he commands. "I am going to fuck you hard and fast Teddy style, so don't bend your knees or elbows."

"You're going to what?" I reply, breathless. "No, wait—"

He pulls my hips back as he thrusts forward. Grabbing hold of the round post, I am thankful the leather straps are there because they're preventing my hands from slipping off the bed frame.

I cry out as he buries his erect shaft to the hilt inside my quivering wet flesh. His forward momentum almost shoves me into the bedpost. I straighten out my arms to keep from ramming into the post. Each time he thrusts, I meet his forward momentum as if I'm trying to push him back with my body. My legs are shaking. I hear an odd sound and realize it's me, whimpering.

"Straighten your legs, Ianto. Don't bend your knees or we will both fall," he commands as he continues the fast moving barrage of forward thrusts.

"I can't," I cry out as my legs continue to shake. The mounting tension in the pit of my belly is building and each thrust rubs and stimulates the sweet spot of nerve endings deep inside my body.

"Yes, you can," Jack states. "Now, straighten your legs."

"Cariad, please, not like this," I whimper as I try to stay up on my feet. "I can't come like this Jack, sir, please."

"Yes, you can. You will come standing up. Now, do not bend your knees."

He swivels his hips back and forth as he continues to thrust. I moan and almost fall on the floor, and he yanks my body back up. My legs quake and my body tenses as I fight to stay up on my feet. The more he swivels his hips, the faster the tension builds.

"Cariad, please, Jack, sir. Oh my God, I can't," I moan out loud as my fear swirls in my gut, mixing with my lust. "Oh, please, not like this. I can't. Oh. Please."

"Come for me, Sweetling," he growls, thrusting harder and faster. "Come for me, now. Let go, let yourself simply become."

His fangs are at my neck, biting, claiming and marking me as his.

"Oh my Gods, yes, Jack. Mmm…Oh. My. Faster, oh faster. Oh. Ohh. Cariad. Yesss—"

His momentum picks up, and my body quivers as a plethora of deep-seated pleasure washes over my body. Grabbing hold of my hips, he stills my movement as his body quakes and shudders.

"Ah…Cubbie, ahhhhh Sweetling, Honey" he says in a deep, throaty voice. We crumble to the floor. He unhooks the leather straps from the footboard, and he pulls me onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around my body, he kisses the back of my neck and shoulders.

"Wait," I say, breathless. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said, Honey," he says with a grin. "You are as sweet as candy."

"Sweet as candy, really?" I reply giggling as he runs his hand over my ticklish spots.

"I said you tasted sweet the first time I ever kissed you in my office. Actually, you are sweeter than candy. You are honey! I do not think that I will ever be able to get enough of you," he says, looking at me with a wolfish grin.

"Are you kidding me…after what we just did?" I exclaim, trying to escape his lap and his growing erection. "Are you crazy? Seriously, there is something wrong with you."

"Ianto, I am glad you took a nap today," he says, standing as he hoists me over his shoulder. "Because I am not going to let you sleep tonight, Honey."

I squeal as he swats my bottom and carries me to the bedroom.

My bear roars with delight as I am claimed and his strong musk makes me addled and drugged, wanting nothing more that to be filled by him once more.

My worries seem millennia away.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Next morning and Ianto was hurting in ALL the right places as he sat, watching his Alpha stalk around the penthouse talking to Owen who said he had now entered the downstairs bar.

Jack and Ianto wandered down to the nightclub, closed during the day and Ianto looked around disinterestedly.

Owen set the glasses down.

Then he opened the gin bottle, partially filling each glass.

Ianto shook his head, but he handed him the glass anyway. He made a toast to his mother and the mother of all bears. Both Jack and Owen raised their glasses and drank the liquid in one swig.

Ianto brought the glass to his lips and scrunched his nose at the smell.

The fluid was light and has a piney taste to it. When he swallowed the liquid, it burnt going down, which made him choke and cough.

Ianto glared at them as they started laughing.

"That's not funny," Ianto said, continuing to cough.

Owen refilled their glasses with a smirk.

"Bottoms up, Ianto," he said, picking up his glass.

"I think one is more than enough for me," Ianto replied.

"But honey," Jack said, laughing. "You did not even finish the first one."

"That's because I don't like the taste of alcohol," Ianto growled as he tipped it back to show solidarity, then balked. "Is there any water back there?"

Owen jumped up and walked to the other side of the bar, grabbing a bottle of water.

He tosseed the chilled plastic container to Jack, who caught the bottle in his left hand.

A clapping noise filled the air.

When Ianto's gaze moved to the end of the bar, locking eyes with Adam. His body stiffened, and he gasped as a shiver ran up his spine.

"Oh God, no," Ianto breathed, barely above a whisper.

Jack rose from the table, standing in front of him.

"Which one are you sleeping with, Yan?" Adam asked, holding up a revolver. Owen took a few steps, and Adam swung his gun hand toward him. "That's close enough. Keep your hands where I can see them, and join your friend at the table."

Adam backed up, keeping Owen, Jack, and Ianto in view. "Come here, Yan."

Ianto shook his head defiantly, "No, Adam. Please, don't do this."

"Don't make me ask more than once. I will shoot him," Adam said, pointing the gun at Owen.

Owen raised his hands in the air. Looking at Ianto, he shook his head no. Slowly, Ianto walked around the bar and in front of Adam on his way back to the table.

Jack tossed the water bottle, striking the gunman on the side of the head. Then, he knocked Ianto down, pinning his body to the floor.

Adam spun around, firing off one shot before Owen tackled him. The two men wrestled on the floor for control of the gun. Jack jumped up, racing toward the men.

Ianto pulled himself up to a sitting position.

When the gun went off again, he flinched and then shook himself out of his fugue.

 _This is not a battlefield. This is not the war. Wake up!_

Rising to a standing position, he watched as Adam rolled out of Jack's direct path. Owen sat up, holding his shoulder. Ianto gasped because blood was seeping through his white shirt. Quickly, he made his way over to him.

A loud crashing noise made Ianto jump. He looked up just as Jack and Adam flipped over the bar.

Owen groaned.

Peering down into his green eyes, Ianto knelt on the floor next to him to try and press against the wound.

Ianto was yanked to his feet. He spun around on his toes, coming face to face with Adam.

When Ianto turned to run, Adam grabed the back of his collar, dragging him backward.

Ianto lost his balance and fell to the floor next to Owen.

Gasping for air, Ianto rolled over onto his hands and knees. Owen reached out, grabbing Adam's legs, trying to topple him over with one good arm.

Ianto was again pulled to his feet and watched as Adam kicked Owen's injured shoulder.

Ianto struggled to free Adam's vice grip and screamed when he picked him up with one arm, slamming him on top of the bar. His hand grabbed Ianto by the throat, holding him in place.

"That's far enough! I'm 50 shades of crazy without a safe word baby," Adam yelled, aiming the gun at Jack's chest. "Did you fuck him? Tell me…or I'll shoot your friend again."

Adam lowered the gun above Owen's head.

Ianto squirmed under his hold, grabbing his fingers and biting down on them.

Adam dragged him off the countertop, pulling him to his body.

"If you hurt Ianto again…I will kill you myself," Jack growled.

"Did he fuck you?" Adam screamed inches from Ianto's face. "Answer me, Yan, because you are mine."

"Please, Adam, don't hurt anyone else. Please," Ianto said choking on the word.

"Back up, rich cunt," Adam yelled, waving the gun.

Jack stood his ground snarling softly as his eyes glow with pure hatred.

Adam dragged Ianto several feet down the length of the bar and shoved his body against the hard cold surface.

Ianto gasped and cried out when he cuffed his right hand, the alcohol still burning in his veins and slowing his responses.

"Stop moving," Adam grumbled, pinning him to the bar under the weight of his body. "Give me your other hand or I will shoot the Ted and his friend, right now."

Ianto slid his left hand to the middle of his back. The cold steel of the cuff bit into his flesh as it closed around his wrist. He was yanked up and pulled back against Adam's body.

Jack took a few steps forward.

Adam levelled the gun.

Ianto lifted his arms up behind him, grabbing hold of the crotch of Adam's pants and squeezed with all his might.

When the gun went off, the shot fell short of its intended mark, clipping Jack on the side of the leg.

Adam groaned, and Ianto twisted loose.

Ianto was shoved to the ground by Jack as he slammed into Adam.

Both men fell to the floor. The gun slid across the stone flooring with a dull thud. Ianto slid his arms under his legs, bringing his hands in front. Rising to his feet, he seized the weapon.

Holding the gun between his hands, he walked over to where Adam and Jack were still fighting.

Ianto fired the gun once in the air.

"Back away from him, Adam," Ianto snarled as his Teddykin trembled.

Jack and Adam both rose to their feet.

When Adam lunged forward, Ianto squeezed the trigger, aiming for his chest.

The gun fired, and Adam crumbled to the floor.

Ianto fell to his knees, still holding the weapon between his trembling cuffed hands and Jack placed a hand over Ianto's, easing the gun from his grasp.

A wave of tremors wracked Ianto's body as PTSD took over.

"It is okay, Honey," Jack said, pulling him into his chest. "Go check on Owen, please. I will make sure Adam is restrained. He cannot hurt you anymore."

Walking over to where Owen was lying down, Ianto knelt next to him taking his hand to talk softly to him as the fog started to lift in his addled mind. Ianto kissed him on the cheek, and his lips curled upward into a weary smile. When he tried to sit up, he groaned. Lying back down, he squeezed his eyes shut, and his body went limp.

"Owen. Owen. Please, Owen," Ianto cried out, squeezing his hand. "Jack."

Ianto watched as Jack removed his tie, using it to bind Adam's hands behind his back. The sound of sirens filled the air, and several officers enter the building with their weapons drawn.

Jack set the gun down on the bar and walked over to Owen and Ianto.

Within seconds, they were surrounded by officers.

Ianto clung to Jack as the men assessed Owen and Adam.

Jack's grip was both possessive and calming as Ianto felt his shaking subside.


	21. Chapter 21

21

A paramedic approached them.

"If you sit down, I'll take a look at your leg," the man said, looking down at Jack's bleeding thigh.

Ianto walked with Jack to the table and sat next to him. The paramedic cut up the seam of his pants, revealing a bullet wound.

"Won't know for sure until you have an X-ray done, but it looks as if the bullet went in the front and out the back," the man said as he wraps Jack's leg. "My partner and I can transport you by ambulance."

"A member of my staff will drive me when I wrap things up here. Plus, I am sure that the bullet went clean through. I am Teddykin so I will endure," Jack replied. "How is my friend doing?"

"He's doing well," the paramedic replies and then turned to Ianto. "How about you, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine," Ianto replied, rubbing his eyes and temple.

The paramedic grabbed a pen from the lapel of his shirt. Cupping Ianto's chin, he shone the light in his eyes, which sends a sharp pain shooting through Ianto's head.

Ianto closed his eyes and twisted away from his grasp.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked Ianto, and then turned to Jack.

"Twice," Jack said, "once on the floor and then again against the counter of the bar."

"Did you lose consciousness at any time?"

"No. I did not," Ianto replied.

"Do you hear buzzing or see double?" the paramedic asked, peering down into his eyes again.

"A slight buzzing and some fuzziness, but I don't have double vision," Ianto replied, leaning back in the chair. "I'm okay. I am Teddykin too. I just have a bit of a headache."

"Yeah, a concussion tends to do that. Both of you should get checked out," the man said, closing up his bag.

Ianto sat at the table with Jack as they watched the paramedic walk away. One of the local police detectives walked up, asking some questions.

The man un-cuffed Ianto's wrists.

The detective informed Jack that one of the workers, Quentin Fabre, was found dead in the back. Shot twice, once in the back and once in the head at close range, which is how they suspect Adam gained entry into the building.

Ianto laid his head against his Alpha's chest and breathed him in.

Safe

.

.

.

.

.

Looking at the base of the stairs, Ianto frowned. Jack rapped his fingers on the door of the freight elevator.

Ianto approached to watch as he keys in the code. Ianto peered up into his eyes with a grin, and he shook his head.

They step into the large open square, and he pushed a large circular green button. The door slid shut with a loud boom.

"You may want to hold on."

Leaning against the rail, Ianto gasped when the elevator lurches.

When it reached the third level, the compartment came to a sudden

stop. Ianto's body swayed forward under the force of gravity, and the side of his head slammed into the metal wall.

His head felt swimmy as his legs crumble.

Jack reached out, grabbing him by the arm as he took a step.

Groaning, he drew Ianto into his body.

Ianto's vision blurred, and his stomach rolled. "Cachou," he said through clenched teeth.

Shifting his weight off his damaged leg while still kepping hold of Ianto Jack asked. "Are you okay?"

Ianto took a deep breath and looked up into his watchful eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just didn't expect the ride to be like that."

Jack released him and grinned while shaking his head.

Ianto took a step back, giving him room to manoeuvre with the crutches.

When they reached the door to his living quarters, he keyed in the code as Ianto held the door open as he made his way across the threshold.

Once the door closed he activated the alarm.

Ianto followed on his heels as he made his way through the living room, down the hallway, and into the bedroom.

"So, Teddykin too" Jack finally spoke softly, "How long were you going to keep that from me?"

"Don't be stupid" Ianto huffed, "You already knew. You claimed me and dominated me. You knew dammed well that you were marking me!"

Jack grunted and then smiled softly as he raised his hands in sweet surrender.

Slowly, Ianto unbuttoned his shirt from top to bottom. Slipping his hands under his shirt, Ianto eased the fabric off his body.

Ianto slid the tips of his fingers over his chest, and his eyes brightened.

A devilish grin spread across his face when Ianto traced the waistline of his pants.

Ianto unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his slacks.

Tentatively, he pulled the zipper down on Jack's pants. Looking up, their eyes locked.

Jack stood long enough for Ianto to slide his pants over his hips.

Ianto's face flushed when he realized Jack's not wearing anything under his slacks.

"Really Cariad?" Ianto snorted, "After everything that's happened you are still being so naughty?"

Jack grinned wider.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Kneeling in front of him, I ease off his shoes and peel his socks off. Then I slide his pants the rest of the way off his lean, muscular frame, taking great care to avoid touching his bandaged leg.

My eyes move over his nude body and come to rest on his engorged erection. Leaning between his legs, I place a light kiss on the tip of his penis. He takes in a sharp breath of air and holds his breath.

A grin spreads across my lips. I slowly take him into my mouth. His body trembles and he exhales a ragged breath. I pause briefly, acclimating myself to the taste and feel of him.

Slowly, I slide my mouth up and down his erect shaft. When I run my tongue over the head of his penis, he moans. I begin to slide up and down the length of his shaft in a steady motion.

"Honey," he says in a low, throaty growl. "Keep your lips taut, and over your teeth as you move back up."

Doing as instructed, I cup my lips around my teeth. He stills my movement when I slide back up, directing me to suck on the head before sliding back down. I comply.

Then, I flatten my tongue and run it over the tip. His body quivers. He places a hand on the back of my head, guiding me a little further down each time I slide back down over his hard, erect shaft.

When his penis hits the back of my tongue and throat, I gag and attempt to pull back. He stills my movement for a few seconds until I grow accustomed to feeling him. Taking hold of my head, he guides me up and down his shaft again. Each time I slide down the gag reflex diminishes a little more. I pick up the pace as I feel his hips begin to thrust.

He pulls me up off my knees, bringing me to his lips. The kiss is deep and demanding. His hands migrate to the buttons on my shirt. Once unbuttoned, he eases the shirt off my shoulders, and it slides down to the floor around my feet followed by my trousers. My body quivers as he lightly kisses my neck. I slide my shoes off my feet. The corners of his lips curl upward as he takes in my form. His hand slides to the middle of my back, ripping my singlet.

Slowly he pulls the garment from my body.

His hands slide down to my hips, and he loops his fingers around the delicate fabric of my boxers.

"These are very pretty on your body," he says, sliding them down my hips.

Pulling me to his frame, he takes my nipple into his mouth. "Jack, wait. Your leg, we can't—"

He breaks the tender embrace and grins wickedly as he scoots his body up the length of the bed.

"Come here," he commands.

I crawl onto the bed beside him. He grabs my waist, pulling me onto his lower abdomen. Straddling him, I gasp when the length of his erect shaft slides into my quivering hole.

I fan my fingers out over his chest as I begin to move my body up and down around him. I grind my hips side to side and arch my back.

His hands gently encase my waist as our momentum picks up. I moan as a plethora of pleasure sparks and grows stronger as his penis stimulates the sensitive nerve endings. The muscles deep inside my body begin to contract, and I cry out his name as I come against him.

Grabbing my hips, he increases the movement of my body until he shudders and quakes in the thralls of a sweet release. I lay my head down, listening to the sound of his beating heart. Once our breathing returns to normal, I ease off him. He pulls me against his body, moulding his frame against me.

"Sweetling, sweet honey of mine," he whispers in my ear. "Will you stay with me?"

"Yes," I reply, pulling his arm closer to my chest. "I will stay while you and Owen are healing."

"No. That is not what I am asking you. I want you to live here. I do not want you to leave."

"Jack, I have responsibilities back home. I can't just up and leave. You saw my apartment, what he did. I have to assess the damage. As much as it frightens me, I must go home eventually."

"I can arrange for my staff to go down there. They can take care of things for you."

"It wouldn't feel right. Plus, it's something I have to do," I say, and his body stiffens.

"Is this what you want? Do you want to leave?"

"It's not a matter of what I want to do, it's what I have to," I say, barely above a whisper. "Jack—"

"What, Ianto?" His voice is quiet and reserved.

"I know you are busy with your businesses and all, and I shouldn't ask this of you," I say as the words stick in the back of my throat. "But…um…would you go with me? I don't want to go alone. I can't face my family, not after this betrayal."

His body relaxes.

"Yes. I will go with you," he says, breathing a sigh of relief. "Ianto, have you thought about what I proposed in regards to a more permanent arrangement?"

"Yes. I have thought about it."

"And are you going to share what your thoughts are on the matter?"

Turning around to face him, I narrow my eyes, and a grin washes across my face. "What happened? I thought you could read me like a book."

"There are some things I would rather hear from your succulent mouth, Sweetling. This happens to be one of them."

"I would like to see more of you, Jack," I look up at him shyly. "But living above the world is—well, it is strange."

"If you do not want to live in the penthouses, we can move somewhere else, wherever you want." He tightens his arms around me.

He nibbles on my neck, and I giggle. Gently, he rolls me onto my back. His mouth closes over my nipple …goddess he likes suckling.

The tip of his warm tongue flicks my erect nipple and I moan.

Peering down at me with hooded eyes, he grins wickedly.

"What are you doing?" I gasp. "You're going to hurt your leg."

He covers my body with his lean frame. His erection presses against me, and my eyes widen.

"Ahh… Honey, I cannot get enough of you because you are sweeter than candy." He slides the full length of his shaft into my quivering flesh. I close my eyes and smile because there is nowhere else I'd rather be than here, in the safety of his tender embrace.

The New Year explodes around us as we see our new life begin.

A spark.

A new day.

A new beginning.

.

.

.

The End

Well, of part 2 anyway. Happy New Year ...may it be so much better than this last bastard has been ...yes part 3 is cuming ...er ...coming


	23. Chapter 23

Jack was crooning, rocking and trying desperately to soothe as Ianto struggled to breathe between screams, fighting his embrace as he begged for release.

Finally he seemed to wake fully and looked at Jack with confusion, slowly changing to relief and Ianto let his head fall forward into Jack's chest.

All Jack could do was rock him and sing softly as his cub drifted back to sleep.

He knew Adam had been in the nightmare, the begging had held his name.

.

.

.

.

It has begun. Leap of faith - Billionare Bears Part 3 has started. Quick, come find them before it all kicks off.


End file.
